


Underlying

by LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A lot of deaths, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Capture, Dark, Deceiving, Enemies to Friends, Execution, Friendship, Halloween, Kid!Takumi, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of concubine war, Minor Character Death, Public trail, Slave!Takumi, Two-sided story?, Whipping, back story, kid!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: I was a high-born prince, never in my life have I thought of bowing down to an equal. I've seen people's heart too conspire to believe, people's eyes too utterly disgusting to live on... but pain subdues, shame withstood, seizing-heart terror fade-outs. And it is not the whipping that alternates my fate, it is a prince... A prince made me a different person. A prince that I will never forget.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lightning, Adelvina and Jasper for giving me ideas and proof reading it.
> 
> A story of Takumi being captured (rather than Corrin) and treated as a slave in Nohr. But before we start, there is something I need to clarify:
> 
> 1\. Takumi is 7, Leo is 8 (Born in the same year. Leo's b-day is in June and Takumi's is in Dec). Elise is 3, Sakura is 4 (Sakura is one year older than Elise). Camilla is 13, Hinoka is 12 (Camilla is one year older than Hinoka). Ryoma is 18 and Xander is 17 (Born in the same year. Ryoma's b-day is in May and Xander's is in Oct)  
> 2\. MALE Corrin (that is Kamui), that's why Takumi is the THIRD prince of Hoshido. I prefer using the name Kamui because it sounds like a Hoshidan (Japanese) name  
> 3\. Azura is never captured. (Poor Azura)  
> 4\. Hoshido here is darker than it in Fates.  
> 5\. The story happens AFTER the concubine war.
> 
> I think that's all the points you need to know before reading. I'll keep adding tags as I go on (so I won't spoil who will die). Enjoy!

The Nohrian guard leads a young Hoshidan into the Nohrian throne room, forcing him to bow down in front of the Nohrian King. “I’ve brought him, your Majesty.” He grips the handcuff harder and pushes the Hoshidan’s hands onto the ground. 

 

The child gazes upon the dark throne. The face of the Nohrian King disguises him, but his fear has already taken over him. A few days ago, he was in the Hoshidan woods, searching for his secret training ground. But now, he is captured, taken directly to enemy’s castle. 

 

“What did the Queen reply?” Garon leans towards the captive, frightening the child. “Did they accept the trade?”

 

_ Am I going to die? Is Mother coming to save me? _

 

“Queen Mikoto doesn’t accept the terms but she wants to bargain” Iago bows down in front of the Nohrian King. “But he is the third prince after all. He still has two people above him. Despite Queen Mikoto’s love for her child, I don’t think she will sacrifice her people for a mere prince. Please consider this before making your choice, your Majesty.”

 

_ Isn’t Mother going to save me? Does she leave me alone? Didn’t Mother say she love me more than everyone else? _

 

“However, executing him will do nothing but a short term horror, Father.” Xander steps in front of the Hoshidan and kneels down. “The Hoshidan will use this as an excuse to attack us. We have already suffered a lot from the concubine war and the soldiers are in low morale. I hate to say this, but we have much fewer arms than Hoshido. We have no chance of winning against them.”

 

“So what do you want, Xander?” Garons stands up and blocks the light shining on Hoshidan child. 

 

“I think we should hostage him. We might not be able to force Hoshido to trade him for the land, but when there is a conflict between Nohr and Hoshido, we can always use him as a bargaining chip.”

 

“Your Majesty, but he might be a spy from Hoshido. How could we capture the Hoshidan prince so easily in a such heavily guarded country? They might intentionally let us capture him so that they can spy on us. Please reconsider the threat he might give! ”

 

“Silent!”

 

Both Iago and Xander kneel down, staring at the King, waiting for his decision with the kid in the middle of the room. The child has never had so much attention back in Hoshido, but now, he knows his life lies on the King’s decision. He sinks his head, thinking about the chance of dying here.

 

“It is true that we have lost a lot of elites in these few years, and we are not able to win against Hoshido now.” Garon steps down the stairs. “I can hear the dusk dragon telling me that this child will be able to sneak into Hoshido and become our spy. He might still have some use, after all.” He walks toward the Hoshidan and casually grabs his silvery hair. “Look at me.”

 

“Y-Your Majesty… I-I…” Amber eyes gaze at the Nohrian King. The way Garon glares at him makes him shiver. “I-I…” He wants to push himself away from the King, but his body doesn’t respond. He wants to grab his hair back, scold at his impolite manner, but he is too afraid to do any of those. His tears prick from the side of his amber eyes as he quietly sobs. 

 

“Don’t even try to escape, Prince Takumi. Your Mother leaves you here all alone.” He loses his grip and turns at Xander. “So whose slave do you want him to be, Xander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone leaving the comment of "Mikoto is OOC", let me explain a bit first (I will write about it in the later chapters why Mikoto didn't 'rescue' Takumi),
> 
> The terms of returning Takumi is to trade for land. A LOT OF LANDS (i.e. 10 towns). I don't think Mikoto is selfish enough to sacrifice the life of her people to rescue Takumi. (Mikoto have done something more to save Takumi but I don't want to spoil...)
> 
> I didn't study history. I know, logically speaking, Takumi should be executed rather than kept alive. (I just want him to be (insert name here)'s slave so I don't care.)
> 
> Ps. I am VERY bad at grammar and I haven't proof read it much, so there might be a lot of grammatical mistakes.


	2. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! Here it comes the first chapter!
> 
> This chapter is more about back stories and emo. Might not be what you expect from a "slave" fic, but I swear it will get darker soon. (very soon)
> 
> Once more, all thanks to my friends Lightning, Jasper and Adelvina! They helped me a lot throughout the process!

July 30th, one month since Leo’s birthday.

 

And one month since his mother’s death.

 

The Second Prince of Nohr flips another page of his history book. Trying his best to focus on the words, yet he can only think about her.

 

He doesn’t know why, even when he told his siblings that he is grateful about her death. He can still feel the pain whenever he looks at the teddy bear his mother made him, the only birthday gift he had in his 8 years with her.

 

Or 7 years, indeed, since she died on his birthday, calling his father’s name until her last breath.

 

He knows she never loved him. He knows, no matter how hard he tried, she won’t love him back.

 

But he doesn’t know why he still wants to make her happy, even if he can’t get anything in return.

 

He flips another page before looking at the dirty teddy bear his mother gave him.

 

He should have thrown it away, or even cut it into pieces. But, whenever he tries to destroy it, he can hear himself saying ‘No, this is the only thing mother gave me’. He can feel how much he cared about his mother, and how much he wants to keep her only memento.

 

_ Pathetic.  _

 

The sudden knock on the door scares him. He looks to the door. “Prince Leo, we have brought someone for you!” A voice yells from behind the door and knocks again. “Are you here, Prince Leo?”

 

“Wait! I’m coming!” The Nohrian prince stumbles his way across the room and opens the door. “I haven’t asked for anyone to come,”

 

Leo glances at the person, who is dressed in a torn white shirt and knee-long pants. Despite having strings flying from the edge of the cloth, it is obvious that they have cleaned the cloth before it was lent it to him. But what caught his eyes his platinum long hair - he has never seen any boy with such long, beautiful hair before. His watery eyes just make him more fragile, and his fear is clearly shown on his face.

 

“Prince Xander told us to bring him to you.” The soldier bows down but hasn’t lost his grip on Takumi. “He says ‘Prince Leo will need it more than I do’.”

 

“Xander? Does he know how I feel right now?” Leo snaps and grabs Takumi’s arms. “ who is he? Xander won’t give me some stranger, right?”

 

“He is the third Prince of Hoshido, Prince Takumi. At least he was.”

 

_ Hoshidan Prince? _

 

The dark prince observes the boy.  _ He must have a hard time here.  _ He thinks as he sees the bruises on his skin and the shackles on his legs. Leo stares at the Hoshidan prince sharply, checking whether he is planning to assassinate him or not. But all he had done is making Takumi sobs and looks away from him. He did hear about the Hoshidan prince’s arrival, but he never imagined him to be such a  _ fragile young innocent  _ kid. 

“You shouldn’t call him ‘Prince’ anymore.” He tugs Takumi beside him and clutches his wrists together. “Is there anything I should do before you leave?”

 

“Just one more thing, Prince Leo.” The soldier searches his pocket and passes the paper to him. “Please sign on the contract to approve that you own the slave.”

 

Leo sighs in annoyance and signs. “Am I all done?” Leo glares at the soldier. “Can I go now?”

 

“You are all done, Prince Leo. I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

 

“Great. Thanks for coming.” Leo pulls his slave behind him and locks the door, leaving the two boys in the room.

 

“And now it’s your turn.” He turns around and looks at his slave. “Is your name ‘Takumi’?”

 

The Hoshidan gives the slightest nod before tears down off his cheek.

 

“Do you know how to speak?” Leo tugs his shirt and tightens the grip on his arms. “Do Hoshidans educate their Royalty?”

 

“Y-Yes… P-Prince… L-Leo…”

 

“Call me Lord Leo. Forget about the princely life you have been living. You can only follow my commands now. ” He pulls Takumi into his room. “This is your room, Takumi.”   
  


“D-Dark…” The Hoshidan glances at the simple furniture of the room: A bed, a chair, a table, and a candle stand. But what fears him the most is the utterly dark setting with only a small opening for a bim of light to shine on the floor. Even it is noon now, but Takumi can’t see his fingers when he stretches his arm. “I-It… is so dark…” His head sinks and looks away from Leo. “I want… to go back home… I… don’t want to stay here…”

 

“Your Mother has abandoned you, Hoshidan Prince. You should be executed, but I don’t know why Xander and Father allowed you live.” Leo turns around and loses his grip on Takumi. “You should be thankful that your head is attached to your body.”

 

“Mother says she loves me more than everything!” Takumi clenches his fist and snaps. “She told me she will protect me at all cost! MOTHER WON’T ABANDON ME!”

 

_ “Leo, if you can get attention from King Garon,” Leo’s mum pats the young Prince head and smiles. “I will hug you as much as you want.” _

 

“I know that is a little hard truth to accept,  _ Prince _ . But if you want someone to blame at...”

 

_ “Mother! Father says I am a good boy! He says if I try harder, I can beat…” _

 

_ His mother slaps him right at his face, with her dull eyes staring at him. “Stop being so naive, Leo! Who doesn’t know you are defeated by the crown prince? Loser deserves nothing!” _

 

“BLAME YOURSELF AT BEING SO CHILDISH BEFORE!”

 

Leo sobs and pushes the Hoshidan back into his room. “You’ll need some time to accept it, don’t you?” He closes the door, leaving Takumi in the shadows. 

 

“I-... Wait!”

 

It’s too late. Leo has already locked the door and dashes to his bed. Curling himself up, the young Nohrian prince weeps, yet trying to stop his tears rolling off his cheek. 

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

He wipes off his tears and takes a deep breath. Walking back to his table, he flips another page of his thick history book. But it wasn’t long before the pages are soaked with his tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it? I hope I haven't make Takumi or Leo OOC (Actually Xander seems to be a bit OOC but you will know why... soon). This is my first time writing flashback between conversation too, so I hope it was readable. I'll be focusing on these two in the coming few (2-4) chapters, and more information about Hoshido and Nohr (Hoshido is darker. Not as 'kind' as the game).
> 
> Once again, hope that you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Ps. My friend told me that there is a 'contract' between the slave and the Master in the mid century. That's why I use a contract rather than a collar. (This might be wrong.))


	3. Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I actually finished this last week but let's say the proof reading work is... unpleasant. 
> 
> Just a reminder: Kamui (i.e. Male Corrin) is the SECOND prince of Hoshido and Takumi is the third (Kamui isn't captured anyways). And this chapter is starting to get dark~

_ “I will beat you next time, Ryoma!” Takumi fumes as he walks towards his secret training grounds. “I’ll be stronger than you the next time we meet!” _

 

_ He wanders into the woods behind the Hoshidan castle. There are not many soldiers patrolling around this area, so he decided to build a secret training area here. Whenever both his elder sister and brother ignore him, telling him to ‘play with Sakura’, he would go here and train alone. _

 

_ And of course, he will practice his techniques of swordplay before his epic battle with Ryoma. _

 

_ “Don’t think you can beat me because you have Raijinto!” shouted the young Hoshidan prince to the sky as he grips his sword tightly. “I will be the one winning next time!” _

 

_ Everything was so usual until the shadowy figure dashes out from behind the bush.  _

 

_ “Ah!” Takumi shouted as the abductor circles him from behind, twisting his wrist and rendering his sword arm useless. Takumi tries to hit his captor with his other hand, but the stranger dodges and swiftly ties his hands in place. The Nohrian then tackled him to the ground and tied both his ankles together, leaving Takumi to writhe like a fish on the ground.  _

 

_ “Stop struggling. The ropes hurt you more if you do.” _

 

_ “Help!” He screams and retaliates, trying to push the stranger away.  “Help!!!!!” He cries out in desperation, hoping someone can hear him before it is too late. The abductor takes out a piece of cloth and covers it over Takumi’s mouth.  _

 

_ He uses the last of his strength to try and push the piece of cloth away from his mouth, yet his wrists are bonded, as are his ankles. He can feel his mind succumbing to the chloroform, his sight becoming dizzier and dizzier, and the world becoming darker and darker. _

 

_ He can do nothing against it - It all happened too fast. He doesn’t know if it is just one of his nightmares, or reality. _

 

_ “Prince Takumi!”  _

 

_ He thought it was the voice that will wake him up from his nightmare. He thought it was one of his Mother’s retainers, telling him it is the grand day for his competition. He thought his siblings were teasing him for oversleeping. He thought his mother will be there, telling him that it was just a nightmare. He wished that he could wake up in his bedroom to the light shining through the curtains. _

 

_ But the smell of blood tells him that his wish was too good to be true. _

 

_ It was a mistake to open his eyes. The sight is horrific - Hoshidan soldiers lying on the ground, with their bodies dismembered. Some of them even broke their limbs fighting, or stabbed right through their heart. But none have escaped the inevitable fate of their head being chopped off. Blood splattered the grass and forest, painting it with a bright, crimson red, with the acrid tang of blood wafting into his nose. _

 

_ But what frightens him the most is how many Hoshidan soldiers were still chasing after him, calling his name even after their heads are separated from their body. He doesn’t know how many people have sacrificed their lives, or how many families were separated, all because of him. _

 

_ It is impossible to count. _

 

_ Blood is smeared on his face, tainting the ends of his hair with dried, crusted blood. It is those soldiers’, he realise, those ‘crazy’ people still trying to ‘save’ him. He wants to wipe it off, but his hands are tied. He wants to scream and call his mother for help, but his mouth is covered. All he can do is to lay there numbly and hear the dying souls haunt him, calling his name, blaming him for their death. _

 

_ “Go away…” Takumi murmurs weakly as the voices get closer to him. “Don’t come here… No… Go away…” _

 

_ “Why did you survive? You are only the third Prince… Prince Ryoma and Prince Kamui are above you, but you get the most love from Queen Mikoto. Why? Why do we need to die for you? Why aren’t you dead now? WHY AREN’T YOU IN HELL, SUFFERING WITH US NOW?” _

 

_ “I-I…” Takumi mumbles. “No… I… Mother… I… ”  _

 

_ - _

 

“NOOOOO!” Takumi screams, waking from one of his worst nightmare of all time. He tries to forget everything about the capture. But the harder he tries, the more he remembers how a failure he is. 

 

“Mother…” He whispers before realizing how much he missed her. It has only been five days, but it seems like years since he last saw his Mother. She seems so close, that he could see her face every night, yet so distant in reality. 

 

By now, Mother should have known his disappearance. Everyone in Hoshido should have known about his disappearance. But until now, he couldn’t see anyone trying to save him.

 

Maybe Leo was right - His Mother has already abandoned him, an unworthy Third Prince of Hoshido who killed hundred of soldiers. He is much weaker than Ryoma, and less friendly than Kamui. He is even less brave than Hinoka, and less kind than Sakura. He has nothing outstanding - But he gets the most attention from his Mother. 

 

_ And, he doesn’t worth it. _

 

It might be true, that all his Mother did was nothing but lies. It might be true, that his siblings hate him more than anything, so they sold him to Nohr. It might true, that no one ever loved him.

 

He curls himself and hugs his knees. The shattering sound of the shackles reminds him he is just a slave, and no longer the free Prince he was. 

 

“Mother…” He nudges his head between his knees and weeps. “Save me… You didn’t abandon me, right? You will come here to save me, right?” His tears streamed down his face. “I’m so lonely… People are laughing at me… They called me a homeless dog, a Royal abandoned by the country… But you haven’t forgotten me… right?”

 

_ I am not going to live as a slave forever, right? _

 

_ Are you not going to save me in the hands of the bad guys? _

 

_ Why did you even told me that you will save me no matter the cost? Didn’t you say the good guys will always win? Didn’t you say the captured Princess will always be rescued? _

 

“Are you okay, Takumi?” Leo pushes the door and enters. The candle brightens the room and shines on Takumi’s face. “Were you having a nightmare?”

 

The Hoshidan sobs and pulls his legs closer. “I-I…” He covers his face with his platinum hair. “Mother....”

 

He weeps harder when he recalls the memories with Mikoto, especially the days she swore to protect him with her life. “You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” Leo places the candle on the table and smooths his back. 

 

“I-I am alright,” Takumi whispers and covers his shackles with his hands. “Y-You should go back and sleep, Lord Leo.”

 

“If you say so.” The dark prince chuckles and pats his head. “Night.”

 

The Hoshidan peeks at Leo between his knees. Somehow, he wants to hide from the Nohrian and cries as much as he wants. But on the other hand, he is scared of being alone in the dark. He wants to ask him to stay, but he doesn’t want to show his weakness in front of an enemy.

 

_ Mother… Where are you? _

 

_ I’m scared… I’m lonely…  _

 

_ I don’t know what I should do… Are they going to kill me? _

 

_ I don’t want to die… I want to go back Hoshido, and laugh with you. _

 

“My Mother gave it to me.” Leo’s voice pulls him out from his thought. The teddy bear in his hand is dirty, with lines flying from the edge. It is clear that it wasn’t properly cared, but a miracle that the stuffed animal is still in the Nohrian Prince’s room. “You might feel better sleeping with it.” 

 

“B-But… A-Are you giving it to me?” Takumi lifts his head and looks away. “It seems to be precious to you.”

 

“You’ll need it more than I do.” Leo places it beside his pillow. “Get it if you want. I don’t need this piece of trash anymore.” He turns around and locks the door, leaving his stuff animal and Takumi in the room.

 

Takumi gazes at the stuffed animal. “Leo’s teddy bear.” He mutters and takes it. “It’s so soft… Every piece are brimmed with her love and sweat.” He hugs the teddy bear. “It is so warm… It is like…”

 

_ Like my Mother. _

 

The Hoshidan Prince lays down and stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t want to blow off the candle - He enjoys the dim light given off by the flame. 

 

“Why was Leo crying when he talks about his Mother?” He nudges the teddy bear into his chest and closes his eyes, imagining how Leo’s Mother is like.

 

_ Maybe I will see her someday. _

 

He smiles and falls asleep. For the first time in his life, he has a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teddy bear Leo gave Takumi is the one Leo's Mother made for him.
> 
> I'll be having a school trip in late Sept so I think I will update once more before I go. Should I write about Leokumi reading history/philosophy books or they playing chess together? Leave your comments below!


	4. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Plum_Beaver for proofreading it for me!
> 
> It has been some time since the updated Underlying (since I needed to change the whole thing after reading the previous chapter). More Hurt/Comfort backstory for this chapter though.

“Lord Leo...”

 

The Nohrian turns around and faces the Hoshidan. He had been working on the pile of history homework his tutor gave him before Takumi interrupted his progress.

 

“What’s the matter, Takumi?” He casts him an annoyed glance. “What do you want? Don’t you see that I’m working?”

 

“I-I…” Takumi hugs the teddy bear Leo gave him towards his chest. His legs are shivering and he looks away from his Lord. “W-What can I do f-for you…?” His face is hidden behind his silky hair.

 

“Y-You…”

 

Eyes widened, Leo gasps. He remembers this scene when he was the one holding the teddy, his body shivering and begging for his Mother.

 

_ “Mother… The nurse said you don’t have much time left. Is there anything I can do for you?” _

 

_ The young Nohrian prince nudged the teddy bear his Mother gave him towards his chest. He was standing beside the door, far away from his Mother. He peeked at his Mother, who was lying on the bed. His body was trembling, and tears pricking from the edge of his eyes. “Will you sing me Happy Birthday again?” _

 

_ Leo’s Mother was lying on the bed. She panted heavily. Her face was pale, with visible blue veins on her skin. Nurses and maids surrounded Leo’s mother, trying their best to save the woman. _

 

_ It was the 29th of June. One day before Leo’s birthday. _

 

_ One day before his Mother’s death. _

 

_ “W-Why do you cherish that damned doll so much?” His Mother coughed out blood and glanced at her son. “It is just made of dirty clothes….” _

 

_ “This is the only present I’ve ever received from you, Mother…” He walked beside his dying mum and placed the teddy bear on the mattress. “I have already searched the entire library, but there is not a single book that can tell me what disease you have. Is there anything I can do, so that you can see me turning eight?” _

 

_ “There is nothing you can do, Leo. You’re just a failure.” She pushes him away. “Now, leave.” _

 

_ “But, Mother--!” _

 

_ “Take him out.” She ordered the maid. “I only want to see King Garon.” _

 

_ “Please, Mother! Just let me-- ” _

 

_ “I don’t ever want to see you again, Leo. ” _

 

_ “MOTHER!” _

 

“Lord Leo!” Takumi’s shouts interrupted his thoughts again. “You won’t bring me here as a slave just for nothing, right?” He mutters and focuses on the ground. “So… is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“I won’t be so surprised if I knew why you’re here, Hoshidan Prince.” Leo returns to his work and starts writing. “Brew me some tea if you want to do something. Fruit tea, please.”

 

“Yes.” The Hoshidan whispers. He still hasn’t adapted walking with the shackles and staggers to the kitchen room after falling a few times.

 

Leo sighs.  _ At least he is not disturbing me now.  _ He takes his pen and writes.  _ But can he really make tea? Can he carry the pot? Is he tall enough to reach the cabinet? Does he know how to turn on a stove? _

 

He flips the next page and continues. But his hand freezes in position when he glances at the Hoshidan, whose head barely taller than the table.

 

_ Why am I thinking about him?  _ He shakes his head and tries to focus on the paper in front of him.  _ He is none of my business. _

 

_ Even if he seems like my younger self. _

 

“L-Lord Leo!”  Takumi stumbles across the room. “Your… Your tea…” He places the tray on the dining table and passes him the cup. “H-Here…”

 

Leo takes the cup and glances at the slave, who is staring at him, waiting for him to speak.  _ He is seeking my approval.  _ He drinks a slip and closes his eyes.  _ He must have tried so hard to make it. _

 

_ Like how I did. Like how I wanted my Mother’s love. _

 

“I’m surprised that you know how to make Nohrian tea.” The Nohrian Prince places his cup on the plate and smiles. “I’ve heard that Hoshidan tea is different from Nohrian ones, am I right?”

 

“Y-Yes… We usually drink matcha. That is a kind of green tea… Not like the fruit tea you’re having…” He grabs his teddy bear, which sits on the dining table. “B-But… I will never taste that again… Since I will never go back to Hoshido… again…”

 

_ He is just my child self. The innocent boy who just wants to be loved. _

 

Leo gazes at Takumi.  _ I shouldn’t have told him that he was abandoned by his family.  _ He sighs.  _ I wouldn’t want to be told either. _

 

_ I wouldn’t want Mother to call me a failure either. I wouldn’t want her to abandon me either. _

 

_ If that isn’t the truth. _

 

Takumi quietly sobs when he hugs the teddy bear closer. His tears painted dark brown on the teddy’s skin and swell the doll.

 

_ But you have a loving family, a Mother who cares you. _

 

_ I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t exert my own feelings on you. _

 

_ You deserve to be something better than a lost child, or a prince abandoned by the country, Takumi. _

 

“You will. You will taste it again.” He whispers, so softly that it is barely heard by the Hoshidan. “Someday, you will return to the land of Cherry Blossoms, eat their food, and reunite with your family.”

 

_ Someday, you will return to where you come from. _

 

_ And someday, you will leave me. _

 

“R-Really?’ Takumi wipes off his tears and his eyes sparkles. “You mean… I can go back to Hoshido again?”

 

“You might go back, Takumi. MIGHT.” Leo’s face reddens and he turns away from Takumi. “I mean… I’m sorry for telling you that your family hates you. I was in a bad mood that day, so… I’m sorry.”

 

“I-It’s okay.” Takumi hugs the teddy bear and gazes at it. “Soon, we will go back to Hoshido. I can show you all the flowers and food I’ve talked about. I will show you to Mother, to Ryoma, to Hinoka, to Kamui, and to Sakura. Oh, and I’ll show you my room…” 

 

Takumi smiles, so innocently and purely. As if he has already forgotten the fact that he is a slave.

 

Leo gazes at Takumi and chuckles. But he can’t stop feeling guilty when he thinks of how long the possibility is for Takumi to reunite. He can’t laugh innocently when he thinks of Takumi walking onto a guillotine, beheaded in front of his people. He can’t let himself smile like he is without a care in the world when he realises Takumi might be taken out the next second, being a hostage and leaving him like his Mother did.

 

Leo glances at Takumi before concentrating at his work again. He really wants to tell him ‘your Mother loves you’, but he can’t bear the depression he will feel when he sees Takumi’s amber eyes becoming dull, questioning why he is betrayed by his country, and cursing himself why it was him who captured to Nohr.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm still thinking if Leo changes too much in this chapter (I hope not). Leo DID treat Takumi better in these few chapters, all because of Chapter 5 (next next chapter. Prologue doesn't count as a chapter).
> 
> Anyways is there any Leokumi moments you want to see? I haven't decided the next chapter yet.
> 
> (Spoiler: Chapter 5 is the plot twist)


	5. Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lat update >.< I actually finished this chapter a week ago, but then the proofreading takes a week ==
> 
> By the way 500 hits already! I'm impressed!
> 
> Another comfort chapter and happy ending chapter. I actually look forward to writing the next chapter (super dark to be honest) but now let's have some fluff :)
> 
> Thanks Plum_Beaver for proofreading again!

It has been a week since Takumi’s sudden arrival. However, all he does is circle the room, crying about missing his family, and serving tea when Leo is studying. They do have some simple conversation about their countries and their families, but otherwise, there is not much to talk about.

 

Leo rests his chin on his knuckles and reads his thick history book again. He is tired of the Hoshidan calling his name whenever his hands are empty. He is tired of Takumi asking him constantly when can he return to Hoshido, ever since he told him not to lose hope. But most importantly, he hates Takumi staggering around with his teddy bear, pulling his books off the shelf and turning his organised personal bookshelf into a total  _ mess. _

 

He turns his head and glances at Takumi. Since when has he developed a habit of looking at him every few minutes? He doesn’t know why Takumi gets so much of his attention - Maybe he is anxious about Takumi messing his room again, or maybe he is guilty of what he told him. But after all, he is just a mere slave.

 

He returns to his lengthy book. He prefers history and philosophy, but also reads fiction and other genres (unlike Takumi, who only enjoys history and fantasy with a happy ending). He takes a sip of Takumi’s fine tea before flipping the page.

 

“L-Lord Leo, can you use a sword too?”

 

Leo can hear Takumi’s enthusiasm when he speaks. It isn’t his first time hearing the Hoshidan’s voice rise by eight pitches when he talks about a topic he likes - Hoshido, his siblings (especially Sakura), and Hoshidan legends. It isn’t surprising at all to know the Hoshidan is also excited about swords.

 

“Yes, I do.” He replies and doesn’t bother looking up.

 

“Lord Leo’s sword is so delicate… It is carved with mythological creatures and… there is a signature here too…”

 

Leo stares at Takumi immediately. “Put it down!” He shouts louder when he hears a spy is leaning against the door, eavesdropping how the Nohrian Prince will punish his slave. He smashes at the table and frightens Takumi. “Put it down NOW!”

 

“B-But…”

 

Leo dashes towards Takumi, hits his wrist and knocks him onto the ground. He straddles him, closes the curtains, pins his ankles and wrists to the ground and slides the sword to an unreachable distance.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Leo roars when he the spy peeking through the gap of the door. His hazel eyes darken and glare at Takumi. “Slaves are NOT allowed to equip weapons!”

 

“I-I just w-want to show you t-that I-I can…”

 

“Don’t try to assassinate me, HOSHIDAN PRINCE!” Leo slams his head onto the ground, creating big bang to satisfy the spy outside.”I’m not as foolish as you thought!”

 

“B-But…”

 

Leo covers his mouth and leans his head beside his ears. “Someone is watching us…” He whispers. “Be quiet.”

 

His eyes are fixed at the door, waiting for the spy to walks away from his door. He releases the grip and stands up, just to realise how horrified Takumi is.

 

“Are you okay?” Takumi is lying on the ground, trembling. He hugs his legs and rests his head on his knees, with his platinum hair covering his back.

 

“L-Lord L-Leo...” The Hoshidan Prince mutters and moves away from the Nohrian Prince. “A-are you going t-to kill me?”

 

“It’s alright now, Takumi.” Leo kneels down and smoothes his back. “I was just acting… Did I hurt you?”

 

“No!” Takumi squeaks and jerks away from Leo. “D-Don’t touch me…”

 

Eyes widen, Leo sighs and sits at the original place. “Will it be okay for me to sit here?”

 

The Nohrian gazes at the Hoshidan in silence. He knows, he must have been too harsh just now. It is normal for a foreign prince abducted to an unknown land to be scared, let alone a seven-year-old child. He knows he has had an unusual past that made him less emotional and childish, but for a normal child raised in a normal family, it would be traumatizing to feel the Reaper’s cold breath not once, not twice, but three times in a span of two weeks. He imagines it would feel like compressing all of his own sadness into a devastatingly short period of time.

 

“I-I should have had a battle with R-Ryoma last week…” Takumi mutters between his sobs. “I-If I go back to Hoshido, we might have a battle… a-again…” He covers the shackles in his ankles. “Y-You told me that I might go back to H-Hoshido soon… T-That’s why I want to train a bit…”

 

“I can help you if you want,” Leo replies softly and crawls towards Takumi. “Nohrian swordplay might be different from Hoshidan, but it doesn’t hurt to learn a different type, right?” 

 

Takumi looks up with his watery amber eyes gazing at Leo. Those eyes are so pure that they just want to get stronger. Those eyes are so pure that they just want more attention from his family. Those eyes shine with a brightness he felt when he had challenged Xander to a duel.

 

_ “Prince Xander!” Leo pointed his sword at the Nohrian crown prince. “Don’t think you can beat me just because you are taller and older! I’ll prove that both Mother and Father underestimated me!” _

 

_ “Is that it, Leo?” Xander unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the younger prince. “But don’t cry if you lose!” _

 

_ “Of course I won’t!” Leo stared at Xander confidently. He had never, ever thought of losing at that moment, not even the slightest. His eyes were shining and burning in excitement. He gripped his sword tighter and dashed at the crowned prince. _

 

“B-But… Y-You won’t k-kill me… right?”

 

“I won’t. Of course I won’t” Leo chuckles and pats his head. He just can’t stop thinking of how similar they are - they have the same interests, same tastes, and similarly devastating experiences. Takumi is like a mirror that reflects his own past, his own feelings. Helping him is like helping his past self, teaching himself not to make the same mistakes again. Somehow, he doesn’t know whether he is saving himself from the endless guilt he feels, or helping a new being not to walk down the same wrong path he did. 

 

“You can show Prince Ryoma your new battling style when you arrive Hoshido, and surprise him with your new skills. You might even beat Prince Ryoma next time…”

 

“R-Really?” Takumi gazes at Leo doubtfully. He tries to hide his smile inside but then his lips can’t stop moving upwards.

 

“Yes, why would I lie?” Leo raises his clenched fist except with his little finger pointing out. “Pinky swear.”

 

Takumi immediately hooks his little finger around Leo’s and sings,

 

_ “ _ _ Pinky, pinky bow-bell, _

_ Whoever tells a lie _

_ Will sink down to the bad place _

_ And never rise up again.” _

 

“You can’t break the promise now,” Takumi pouts, “Even if you are my lord.”

 

“You don’t need to call me ‘Lord Leo’ if there is no one around. Just ‘Leo’ will be fine. And, you don’t need to wear those heavy shackles also. It hurts, does it?” Leo pats his shoulder when Takumi gazes at him, confused. “I don’t care what the adults call us. We are not master and slave. We are just friends, right?”

 

“F-Fine… If you like.” He looks away and blushes. “Leo.”

 

Leo chuckles. Even though their friendship might not last long, he just wants to protect Takumi as long as he can. He just wants Takumi not to experience the nightmares he had. He just wants to protect his smile, 

 

_ Even if for just one more second. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for reading:  
> 1\. "...it would be traumatizing to feel the Reaper’s cold breath not once, not twice, but three times in a span of two weeks". First time: when captured in the Hoshidan castle; Second time: in the Nohrian throne room (prologue); Third time: when Leo pretend 'killing' him in this chapter  
> 2\. That picky promise song... Wiki (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinky_swear) told me. I'm not native English but I remember there was something to sing with Pinky Promise in my language (Ofc I've forgotten that song already)  
> 3\. The flashback is about Leo and Xander fighting against each other. I've mentioned that Leo lost (in chapter 1, when he has flashback of his mother telling him that he is worthless when he loses to Xander in the combat)
> 
> I think Leo is a bit childish towards the end (maybe a bit OOC compared to the last one). Tell me if I wrote something weird.
> 
> Anyways there will be a Halloween chapter! (On Halloween, of course~)


	6. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat! (Sorry for the late update. I was quite busy today ><)
> 
> Here is my first spin-off in this work (and my first holiday-related special chapter)! I did make Takumi and Leo closer (compared to the previous chapters), but then the main story happens in August and Halloween is in October, so it kind of make sense. 
> 
> (I've also added a bit of backstory in this chapter, since I can't find where to add them in the main story)
> 
> Thanks Pulm_Beaver for proofreading!

“How’s it, Takumi?” Leo walks out of the toilet with his new vampire costume. The black and red cape combined with his dark suit and trousers perfectly, not to mention the crimson vest add a bit of ‘thirstiness’ to the overall outfit. “I hope my cape inside out.”

 

Takumi scans from Leo’s costume. Nothing is out of position, and the cape is in the right direction. “It’s perfect, Leo!” Takumi claps his hands and nods. “B-But, why are you wearing this special costume today?”

 

“It’s October 31st! It’s HALLOWEEN!” Leo smiles and shakes Takumi’s shoulders. “Wait, is there Halloween in Hoshido? A festival that children will wear special costumes and say ‘trick and treat’?”

 

The Hoshidan shakes his head and points at the pumpkin. “Is that why you were crafting this scary looking… pumpkin? It gave me nightmares last week…”

 

“Oh, you should have told me earlier.” Leo smiles and pats Takumi’s head. “I used to knock every single door and say ‘trick or treat’. My Mother used to dress me up in this costume - she made it when I was three but she changed the size every year. I’m glad that it still fits me now.”

 

“I-It’s great then, Leo. My Mother made me my Hoshidan yukatas and kimonos. Well, but now…” Takumi sinks his head and deepens his voice. His tears are so about to prick through his eyes. He grips Leo’s hands and squeezes it tighter and tighter when those memories of Mikoto sewing his clothes floats into his mind. “Well...nevermind.” 

 

“I should have been more careful with my words.” Leo caresses Takumi’s platinum hair and gazes at the Hoshidan prince. “Oh wait! You can’t wear those dirty slave clothes today! Let me find you a costume…”

 

“No, Leo, I’m just a prisoner…”

 

“It doesn’t matter whether you are a slave or a Royal, it’s HALLOWEEN! All children should be dressed up, come on!” The Nohrian scrambles to dig through his closet and searches for a costume for his friend. “Not this… This is too big… Gods, I only have one set of Halloween costumes!”

 

“It’s fine, Leo. I can’t go out anyways so you don’t need to prepare anything for me…”

 

“You need to get one! As you master, I order it!” Leo pulls a blue mask from the bottom of his closet. “This is the only thing I can find. See if it fits!”

 

Takumi takes the mask and tries it in front of the mirror. The ball mask only covers his eyes and is overall blue with a shiny silver pattern above the eyes. It has a few dark blue and black feathers at the right side of the mask to make it more elegant.

 

“Not bad, to be honest.” Leo pulls the band over his head. “It looks surprisingly good on you.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘surprisingly’?” Takumi frowns and stares at Leo. “Why do you give me a ladies ball mask? Do I really seem like a girl?”

 

“Well, kind of…”

 

Someone knocked on the door and interrupted their conversation. Leo beckons Takumi to come when he was about to hide in the closet.  _ “It’s okay,”  _ Leo shapes the words with his mouth without saying it out.  _ “It’s my siblings.” _

 

Takumi tiptoes behind Leo and peeks at the door above his shoulder. “Are you sure they are your siblings?” He mutters, “I will be punished if they aren’t…”

 

“I’m sure, Takumi. And they will punish me instead.” Leo nods and opens the door.

 

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

 

Camilla, Azura and Elise scream at the very moment Leo opens the door. Camilla is wearing a witch hat with a black dress, whereas Elise, who is in Camilla’s hug, is pretending to be a fairy (like the one in Peter Pan). Frightened, Takumi immediately hugs Leo and hides behind the Nohrian prince. “A GHOST!” He waves his hand, trying to stay away from Azura, who covers the white blanket over herself (except cutting two holes for her eyes). “DON’T COME CLOSER!”

 

“It’s not a real ghost, Takumi, it’s Azura!” The Nohrian prince drags Takumi forward and pats his shoulder. “Take a good look at it, it’s a human!”

 

“B-but…”

 

Azura covers herself with the blanket again and wiggles. “Prince Takumi~ The spirit of one of the Hoshidan arms… Did you remember me…?”

 

Takumi’s face turns pale and pulls Leo in front of him. “It’s a real ghost! Leo! She is going to haunt me!”

 

The Nohrian siblings burst into laughter. “M-Maybe you should go in first…” Leo tries so hard to talk between each laugh. “It’s cold outside.”

 

The girls enter Leo’s room and lock the door behind them. “You look nice with your vampire costume, Leo.” Camilla places Elise down and scrubs Leo’s hair. “Prince Takumi looks beautiful with your mask too.”

 

“Is it? Mother sure have a good taste,” Leo blushes. “You look perfect with your witch costume too! And Elise! And Azura’s too!”

 

“How generous of you, Leo. I hope I did the sewing all correct.” Camilla chuckles and looks at the Hoshidan, who is still hiding behind Leo. “Are you okay? You seem frightened by Azura…” She kneels down and smiles. “Do you need me to tell you a bedtime story?”

 

“No!” Takumi jerks away and tugs Leo’s shirt. “Leo!”

 

“It’s fine, Takumi. Camilla is always teasing others.” Leo caresses Takumi’s back and holds his hand. “Let me introduce them: The tallest one is Camilla, the shortest one is Elise, and the one with blue hair is Azura. Camilla loves pinching your cheek, Azura loves telling horror stories, Elise loves running around and makes everyone smiles.”

 

“That’s mean, Leo.” Azura crosses her arms. “Why can’t you say I’m the only one who can sing in the family? Or the only one who can dance?”

 

“I’m sorry, Azura.” Leo brings the tray of candies and shares it with his siblings. “Azura is kind. She doesn't usually scare people like how she did.” He takes a candy and gives it to Takumi.

 

“B-But, I thought you are going out and knock on every single door and scream ‘trick or treat’.” Takumi receives the candy and tilts his head. “I thought you are wearing costumes because you’re going out tonight.”

 

“We need to wait for Xander before we go.” Camilla replies and takes another piece of candy. “Xander is… our oldest sibling. You should have seen him when you first arrived.”

 

The sudden knock on the door interrupts the conversation. “I’ll open the door.” Leo leaves Takumi and turns the doorknob. 

 

“Trick or…”

 

“Xander, you are eighteen already.” Leo interrupts and coughs. “You shouldn’t be joining us since you’re not a child anymore.”

 

“Wait Leo but…”

 

“You said ‘I’m a grown-up and will take the responsibility of being the crown prince’ in your coming-of-age ceremony 3 days, 22 hours and 6 minutes ago. You are also late for the gathering so you need to stand outside and wait.”

 

“Hey, Leo!”

 

Leo slams the door before Xander can question him any further. “Camilla! Tell your little brother that I was in a meeting!” Leo can hear Xander knocking the door and shouting. 

 

“I’m sorry, Xander.” Camilla shouts back with a teasing voice. “It’s children’s meeting now. I can only invite you when adults are allowed!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Takumi covers his mouth and giggles quietly. “You’re finally smiling.” Azura whispers and smiles at Takumi. “Are you feeling any better now?”

 

Takumi nods and adds, “Y-Yes… B-But aren’t you going out with Prince Xander?”

 

The Nohrian siblings look at each other, smiling. “Actually,” Camilla speaks up, “we are not going out tonight.”

 

“B-But it’s…”

 

“We don’t want to leave you alone.” Leo pats Takumi’s shoulders. “We can’t bring you out so you will be lonely all night if we go out. So we decided to just have a party here.”

 

“It’s mostly Leo’s idea.” Azura joins in and smirks at her Nohrian brother. “He begged Camilla and Xander to stay at his room so we can enjoy Halloween together.”

 

“I didn’t  _ beg _ !”

 

“Leo said ‘Camilla PLEASSSSSSSSE’ and ‘Xander PLEASSSSSSSSE’!” Elise jumps off the bed and holds Leo’s finger.

 

“Hey, Elise! I told you NOT to tell Takumi!”

 

“But you don’t need to…”

 

“Time is limited, Prince Takumi.” Camilla chuckles when Leo pinches Elise’s cheek. “We don’t know how long you will... stay in Nohr. You’re here now, but tomorrow, the soldiers might crash into Leo’s room and bring you away. You don’t know what will happen in the future.” She narrows her eyes when Leo chases Elise around the room, and Azura trying to catch Leo behind. 

 

“We don’t know what will happen tomorrow, either. Me, Xander, Leo and Azura had seen so many of our siblings laughing happily one day, and get killed the next day. We know we might be the next one to be poisoned or the next one sent to ‘support’ the front line. We never know.” She takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes. “That’s why we just want to stay together and laugh. We just want to enjoy the time we have, so we can die without regret.”

 

“But…”

 

“Don’t feel like you don’t deserve it, Prince Takumi. All of us weren’t exactly born ‘Royal’ either.” Camilla sighs and forces a sad smile. “We were babies of concubines, not the formal queen. We were just ways to get King Garon’s attention in our Mothers’ eyes. We were never loved.”

 

“Even Leo?” Takumi gazes at the Nohrian Prince, who is fighting with his two sisters. “Even Leo is treated that way?”

 

“Yes, sadly. Leo’s mother died a month before you arrived, and marked the end of that ‘concubine war’.” Eyes widened, Takumi is shocked. “He is still suffering from that loss inside, even though he doesn’t appear like it. He knows how you feel, and he doesn’t want you to suffer like he did. That’s why he tries his best to keep you smiling.” 

 

Takumi’s eyes become watery and look at his ‘master’.  _ Has he been protecting me from the start?  _ His tears prick through his eyes and soak his mask.  _ Has he been treating me like a friend even from the first day? That he just wants me to smile as long as I can, so I can have a happy life in Nohr? _

 

“L-Leo…”

 

“Why are you crying, Takumi?” Leo stops chasing his little sister and turns to Takumi. “Did Camilla bully you?” 

 

“N-No… I just…” Takumi hugs Leo and cries on his shoulder. “Leo… I didn’t know that you are…”

 

“It’s okay, Takumi. You don’t need to cry.” Leo smoothes Takumi’s back and pats his head. “Now, smile, Takumi, smile. It’s Halloween and everyone needs to be happy tonight!”

 

“HEY! Can I come in yet?” Xander knocks the door and shouts. “It’s freezing cold outside!”

 

“Yes, come in Xander! The children’s meeting has already ended!” Leo yells in return and holds Takumi’s hand. “We are having fun together tonight. I won’t leave you alone, never.”

 

“Yes, Leo.” Takumi rubs his tears off and smiles innocently.  _ The smile that I want to protect.  _ Leo thinks and leads Takumi to the door.  _ The smile that I want it to last longer, even for one more second.  _

 

_ One more second before I start regretting giving him hope. _

 

Leo nods to Takumi and asks him to turn the doorknob together. They pull the wooden door and everyone screams.

 

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's costume: https://serenesforest.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Leo_HS.png  
> Takumi's mask: http://cytus.wikia.com/wiki/Masquerade
> 
> Happy Halloween! :3 (If it is still Halloween in your time zone)


	7. Saizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE
> 
> After 3 chapters (or maybe 4, if you include the Halloween chapter) of fluff, it's finally time for plot development! If I haven't spoiled enough (in the comments/notes), this is the 'real start' of this story.
> 
> Notes before reading:  
> 1\. Nohrian discriminates Hoshidan and vice versa.  
> 2\. Leo is a son of a concubine. He should NOT be the Royal if Xander wasn't the only child of Katarina. (That's why some Nohrians hate him being a Royal)
> 
> Last warning, graphic description of violence. I mean it.
> 
> Thanks Pulm_Beaver for proof-reading again :)

Takumi sits on Leo’s bed and gazes at the window. Leo has always closed the curtains ever since he was allowed to remove his shackles (even though Leo asked him to put them on when he is not around). It has been three weeks since he met the Nohrian Prince, but he has never stepped out of Leo’s room.

 

“Leo,” He asks and closes his book, “what is it like outside? Can you bring me out?”

 

“No, I’m sorry, Takumi, It is too dangerous to bring you out.” Leo pats Takumi’s head and smiles. “You won’t like the streets of Nohr, either. It is dirty, dark…”

 

“B-But...” Takumi looks at his ankles, where the mark of the shackles still stays. “I have been here for a month already, yet I’ve never stepped out of the castle. I like staying with you but… It’s boring to do the same thing every day. Also, today is your only free day so...”

 

“So you want to go outside? But Takumi, it isn’t as safe as you think...”

 

“Please! Even if I can only go out for 5 minutes!”

 

“It’s not about the duration, it’s about the atmosphere...”

 

“I won’t be scared, Leo! Please! I’m not as weak as you think!” Takumi grabs his shoulders and his amber eyes gaze at him. “Please! I beg you! Leo!”

 

Leo sighs. He is not good at dealing people younger than him, especially when Takumi sheds a silent tear and gazes at him with watery eyes. “Fine, but you will need to follow the rules.”

 

Takumi nods and looks directly at the Nohrian prince. “First, you will need to call me ‘master’. People will be suspicious if you talk to me like a normal friend.” He pauses until he can see Takumi nods. "Secondly, you need to put the shackles on your feet. You will also need to put a collar and a leash on. Thirdly...” Leo pauses.

 

“What is the third point, Leo?” Takumi tilts his head in confusion. He doesn’t know why Leo narrows his eyes, looking at him for a glimpse then sinks his head again. “Is that something you don’t want to tell?”

 

“Not really, but just ignore what the Nohrians call you.” Leo looks away and mutters. “They tease you intentionally, they just want to make you cry. Just forget what they say ‘cause it’s not true..”

 

“It’s fine, Leo.” Takumi crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not afraid of them!”

 

Leo chuckles and smirks. “Is that it? Takumi? I thought you are afraid of darkness.” He searches the bottom of the closet and brings him the collar and shackles. “But still, please don’t be reckless. I don’t want you to get kidnapped or killed in the streets.”

 

Takumi giggles and shakes his head. “I won’t! You’ve taught me swordplay to protect myself, right?”

 

Leo places the chains down and forces a sad smile. “Let’s hope for the best.” He hugs Takumi and kisses on his forehead.

 

_“Please… Don’t die… Come back safely and let’s have dinner together.”_

 

-

 

“Oh, that poor Hoshidan Royal. I thought Queen Mikoto loves her child, but apparently, she pushed her child to this living hell. Poor Prince Takumi, he has done nothing wrong.”

 

“Look at Prince Leo and that Hoshidan Prince - He is about to cry. He must be devastated by what Queen Mikoto has done.”

 

Takumi stares at the Nohrian and continues following Leo’s step. The discrimination in Nohr is even worse than Hoshido - Nohrians threw living insects just to scare you. If Leo didn’t stop them from tossing things at him, he is sure that insects will be crawling all over his body with banana peel all over his hair.

 

Yet, it isn’t their action that hurts Takumi the most - their words are even mightier. Despite he knows the words are nothing but fake, why does it hurt so much when the Nohrians jokes about how inferior he is? Why does his heart stress when they call him ‘the lost royal’? Why his tears prick out of his eyes when he hears them saying about Mother betraying him?

 

“Did you hear the rumour about Mikoto claiming ‘Prince Takumi is sick’? She doesn’t even tell her people about the prince’s capture! I think Queen Mikoto must have sold him here!”

 

“He was mumbling ‘Mother, Mother’ when he first arrived. How cruel will Queen Mikoto be if he can sacrifice such an innocent child for the sake of her own good?”

 

_Did Mother say I am sick? Did she forget that I was captured? Or did she decide to leave me alone?_

 

_Why, Mother? What have I done wrong? Why didn’t you save me? Did you really sell me here?_

 

_Am I so useless? Is that why you hate me?_

 

The sudden tug on his leash pulls him back to the reality. _Ignore it._ Leo shakes and shapes the word with his mouth. _Those are fake. Your Mother loves you._

 

_But…_

 

Leo points at the castle and whistles, signalling ‘do you want to go back?’. He tilts his head and bites his lips - He knows he shouldn’t have brought Takumi out. He can see those tears covering his eyes, and his nails digging into his skin. He should have asked him when he realised Takumi’s smile disappeared and his legs shivered in fear. Yet, he didn’t have the chance to stop until now.

 

Takumi nods, yet still refuses to look into Leo’s eyes. He bites his lips and covers his hair over his face. “Y-Yes.”

 

The Nohrian prince smiles and hangs Takumi’s silvery strands over his ears. “Let’s go back home and have a warm dinner.” He whispers beside his ear. “Everything will be…”

 

“Oh! Is that Prince Takumi? He needs to go to the plaza, Prince Leo!”

 

Leo gasps and turns around. “What brings you here?” He talks with that deep, emotionless tone again, not like the soft warm voice he has when speaking with Takumi. He pushes Takumi away and stares at the stranger. “What happened?”

 

“My Lord, there will be a Hoshidan...”

 

“Hoshidan?” Takumi squeaks and raises his head. It has been some time since he last heard anyone (except Leo and himself) speaking about his home country. _Maybe someone is coming to save me._ He gazes at the stranger with curiosity. _Maybe someone will tell me how Mother and my sibling are. Maybe Mother hasn’t forgotten me anyways._

 

“No, I won’t allow it.” Leo snaps and stares at the stranger with anger. “Takumi is not going there. Ever.”

 

“Please don’t be so cruel, your Highness. Prince Takumi seems to be interested in the event.” The stranger smirks and walks towards Takumi. “Don’t you want to meet your friend?”

 

“Y-yes… B-But…” Takumi gazes at Leo, who clenches his hand into a fist. He then looks at the Nohrian, who is patting his head and talking about the Hoshidan with his gang. “B-But… M-Master…”

 

“It’s okay, Prince Takumi. You will see Prince Leo later.” The Nohrians waves his hand and beckons his gang to circle around Takumi. “We will return Prince Takumi to you soon, Prince Leo. Should we wait at the plaza…”

 

“No! You’re not bringing him away!” Leo dashes at his friend and tries to pull him back by the leash, but its is already too late. The gang has already cut the leash off and blocked the way between him and Takumi. The Nohrian, the one who started the whole conversation, grips Leo’s shoulder and pulls him into the dark lanes.

 

“You’re nothing more than a child, Prince Leo. It’s still a mystery why you and your dear concubine siblings are considered Royals.” He bangs Leo against the wall and grabs his neck. “Don’t try to save Takumi - He is ours now. Don’t tell the King he is stolen, or else your dear slave will be killed.” He throws Leo on the ground, kicks his guts and walks away.

 

Leo pants and rubs his eyes. His clothes are now all covered with dust and dirt. His hands are bleeding, so as his elbow. He can feel bruises forming on his neck, where the Nohrian gripped him.

 

He pushes himself up and walks back to where Takumi is taken away. He tries sneaking between the adults, but he can’t find anyone similar to his best friend. He asks the pass bys but no one knows where the Hoshidan prince is. He tries searching around the whole area, but he can’t even see a sign of his Hoshidan friend.

 

He leans onto the wall and looks up at the sky. _Takumi, where are you?_ He clenches his fist and tears overflow his eyes. _Why? Why do you need to leave me like Mother? Why do you need to go away? Didn’t you say you can protect yourself with a sword? Why are you lost now?_

 

_Why? Why do you need to leave me alone? Where are you now, Takumi?_

 

_Please… Come back… Don’t leave me alone… Anymore._

 

“It’s time for revenge! How dare those Hoshidan to sneak into our country!”

 

The sudden scream from the plaza caught Leo’s attention. He rubs his eyes and dashes towards the plaza. _He will be there_ . He sneaks past the Nohrians and searches his best friend in the crowd. _Takumi, please, tell me you are here._

 

_I beg you, Takumi, please be here._

 

He goes through the crowd, pushing the Nohrians aside, hoping to bump into someone shorter than him. The more he goes forward, the louder he can hear Takumi screaming and murmuring to those kidnappers, talking about that Hoshidan he will meet.

 

_That Hoshidan who is going to be executed._

 

“Takumi!” Leo screams when he finally arrives the end of the crowd. “Where are you! Takumi! TAKUMI??!!”

 

“Le- Master! I’m he…” Takumi waves his hand but the kidnapper covers his mouth. He drags the Hoshidan to another side of the plaza and pushes him to the front of the crowd.

 

“The Hoshidan will be here soon.” The kidnapper whispers and grips Takumi’s shoulders. “You will miss him if you chat with Prince Leo.”

 

“B-But… Master… W-Will he be okay?” Takumi shivers and gazes at the kidnapper. “He doesn’t want me to be here…”

 

“It’s okay, Takumi. He is just anxious about you.” The kidnapper pats his head. “Look, the Hoshidan is coming.” He points at the edge of the plaza. “He is here.”

 

Nohrian soldiers guide the red-haired Hoshidan out of the plaza. The Hoshidan’s skin is decorated with purple scars, seemingly that he has been tortured before led up. Takumi narrows his eyes and takes a closer look at the Hoshidan. _Red hair, small eyes, and a tan line from the mask on his face…_

 

Takumi gasps and tugs the kidnapper’s shirt. “What have they done?” He gazes at the kidnapper with tears pricking from the edge of his eyes. “What will they do to Saizo?”

 

“Something interesting, Hoshidan Prince.” The kidnapper grips his chin and forces Takumi to look at his brother’s retainer kicked towards the guillotine. “You will know it really soon.”

 

Takumi shakes his head. He crosses his fingers and stares at Saizo, who is kneeling down in front of the guillotine, is looking at Takumi’s direction. His eyes widen when he sees the Hoshidan prince being held in the Nohrian grip, his mouth shapes ‘Prince Takumi’ before he put on the hood covering his face.

 

“He is calling me!” Takumi struggles in the kidnapper’s grip and points at Saizo. “He wants to talk with me! I need to go!”

 

“Not now, Takumi. You can talk with him… later.” The kidnapper circled his arms around Takumi’s chest, preventing him from going away. “You should stay here, or else people will think you are a rebellion.”

 

Takumi glares at the kidnapper, but immediately turns back and tracks Saizo. The ninja stumbles up the stair and the guards force him to lie on the plank. The Nohrians are screaming and whistling when the guard pulls the blade up to the top. Yet, he doesn’t know why he can’t stop recalling Saizo’s voice calling his name. He doesn’t know why he can’t forget that shocked face Saizo had when he saw him here. He doesn’t know why he can’t stop thinking about the ninja’s reaction.

 

Takumi bites his lips with his eyes fixed at the ninja. He can see his face moving, despite it is covered under the hood. He knows he is going to tell something about him. He knows it is something important he should know. He knows it too well that he should…

 

_Bang!_

 

The blade goes through the ninja’s neck and severs his head from his body. The Nohrians are screaming ‘that is what you get for fighting against Nohr’ and clapping their hands when his head falls off the table. The body is still shivering, and his face is still moving, muttering Takumi’s name. Blood sprays all over the plank and flows on the ground. The red streams scatter all over the plaza ground, and the blood soon touches Takumi’s feet.

 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Takumi bites the kidnapper’s arms and runs towards Saizo’s dead body. “WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?” He screams at the guards with tears pouring over his face. “WHY DID YOU…!”

 

Warm hands wrap him from behind and cover his mouth. “No, Takumi. Calm down!” That soft voice whispers beside his ears and tries to drag him back to the crowd. “Stop! Calm down! Can you hear me?! Takumi!”

 

“DON’T STOP ME!” Takumi scratches Leo’s arm and pushes Leo onto the ground. He turns back at the guard, roaring in his top voice.“WHY DID YOU KILL SAIZO? HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! HE JUST WANTED TO TALK TO ME!”

 

“Put that guy down! He is crazy!”

 

“That is a Hoshidan! How dare him to hurt Prince Leo!”

 

“TELL ME!” The guards holds Takumi’s wrists behind him and pushes him down onto the bloody ground. Takumi struggles but he can’t even move under the guard’s grip. Panting, he can feel he is being lift into the centre of the plaza, and is forced to kneel in front of those crazy Nohrians.

 

“Who the hell is this guy? What is he even trying to do?”

 

“Wait… Is that kid Prince Takumi of Hoshido? Why is he here?”

 

Takumi gasps and looks around, searching for Leo. He doesn’t know what he was doing - his madness was controlling over him. He doesn’t know why he hurted Leo, or why he screamed at the guards just now. And now, he is held in the middle of the plaza, with Nohrians staring at him, talking about how he should be punished.

 

“Kill him!”

 

“He attacked our Prince! He should be sentenced to death!”

 

“Just kill the Hoshidan Prince as revenge!”

 

Takumi shivers as the Nohrians’ words pour into his ears. _No._ He bites his lips as tears pours down his cheek. The smell of blood rushes into his nose as the guard stomps his head onto the ground. He shuts his eyes and crosses his fingers, begging for someone to save him.

 

_Will I die here like how Saizo did? Will I be brought to the guillotine and beheaded?_

 

_I’ve promised Leo to have dinner together. He brought me here because I said i will act obediently._

 

_But now, I’m here, facing a public trial, because I went mad and people hate me.They want me to be dead because I hurt Leo._

 

_Sorry, Leo. But I might not be able to fulfil your last promise._

 

“King Garon doesn’t want him to be dead.” The sharp voice breaks through the conversation. Silent steps get closer as the voice gets louder. “Even the Hoshidans didn’t accept the trade, King Garon didn’t execute Prince Takumi. Instead, he gave him to me as a slave.” Leo stands in front of him and talks to the debating crowd. “There is no reason for branding a hostage, that’s why whipping him a few times will be enough.”

 

The crowd gasps and mutters. Some say Leo was helping Takumi, but some protest that the young Hoshidan Prince doesn’t deserve such a tough punishment. Takumi can feel the step on his head loses and he stares at the Nohrian Prince.

 

_Why, Leo? I’ve hurt you, but why are you helping me in return? Why are you so kind to me when others hate me?_

 

“Well said, Prince Leo.” The army leader claps hand and stands beside Leo. “But how can you prove that you’re not helping the Hoshidan Prince?”

 

“I will whip him exactly as the law states, no mercy from me.” Leo replies with that calm, serious voice - the voice he used when he pretended to punish Takumi when he first held his sword. “But if you think I’m whipping too soft, you can replace me and whip him.” He gives the army leader with a pointed stare.

 

“Do so, Prince Leo.” The guard leader instructs his subordinates to remove the guillotine and bring Takumi onto the stand, where everyone can see him. The guard then pulls off Takumi’s shirt, leaving his back and upper body naked, and forces him to kneel down once again.

 

Takumi gazes at Leo, who doesn’t even have the slightest smile on his face. The Nohrian Prince returns an emotionless glare at the Hoshidan Prince, warning him not to beg for whatever mercy he wants.

 

“Don’t look at me with those watery eyes.” Leo snaps and stares at Takumi. “They won’t do any good.”

 

Takumi nods and sinks his head onto the ground, again. Despite having that deep, serious voice, he doesn’t feel threatened. He can feel Leo’s rapid breathes and his shivering legs - he is scared of what he is doing, he is scared that Takumi will be killed if his act doesn’t suffice the crowd. He knows, he has committed a crime that Leo could barely save him from his death, and he should be thankful he isn't lying on the guillotine now.

 

He can hear the crowd clapping hands, whistling when the Nohrian Prince takes the whip from the guard. He can hear Leo panting heavily when he grips the leather whip and raises his arm. He can hear the sound of air as the whip falls.

 

“AGHHH!” Takumi cries when the whip smashes into his back. His back is burning hot, with lumps freshly created. He is so sure that bruises, no, even permanent scars have formed, painting his back with red lines and dead skins. The pains sting him into his bones, that his legs are half paralyzed. His hands are snatching for something to grip on.

 

Takumi gazes at Leo, yet he can barely turn his head because of the pain. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” Leo whispers with his deep, calm voice. "Don’t think you will have a good time because you’re not dead!”

 

“Y-Yes… Master… I’m sorry that I...”

 

“It’s too late to apologize, slave!” Leo swings his whips onto Takumi’s back again, giving him that stingy feeling all over his body again. Nohrians are cheering as Takumi screams in pain, tears contaminating all over his face, and blood dripping from his back. “It’s either you do it, or you will need to accept your punishment!”

 

“Y-Yes…” Takumi pants and digs his nails into his skin, trying to distract the pain. His body is spasming in fear and the paralyzing pain. “I-It hurts… My bones are cracking… AH!”

 

Leo bites his lips and tightens his grip. He knows it is too harsh for Takumi, but when the thought of Takumi dying runs through his head, he shakes his head and whips Takumi with all he has. He doesn’t only hear the sound of whip, but more, the sound of his heart cracking.

 

The Nohrians have soon realised the whips become less powerful about midway. They ‘boo’ and tease the Nohrian Prince when they can no longer hear the ‘whip’ sound and far cry. “What are you doing, Prince Leo!” They say, “Are you giving mercy to the Hoshidan Prince?”

 

Leo clenches his fist, but can only pass the whip to the army leader when his people start to blame him and doubt him. He gives Takumi a sad stare asking the army leader for help.

 

“My arms are hurt. I might not be able to swing as hard as I did.” He passes the whip. “I’m sorry that I might not be up to my Father’s expectation.”

 

“It’s okay, Prince Leo. Your arms are injured.” He didn’t even wait for an extra second before whipping Takumi, tearing his skin apart. Blood rushes out from the scars and bones cracks inside his body.

 

“AHH! M-Master!”

 

“Prince Leo is not here helping you, anymore.” The leader steps on Takumi’s back, right at where he just whipped him. “No one is going to help you now!”

 

“I-I just… AH! LEO!”

 

The Nohrian prince’s face turns pale and stares at Takumi. He can’t save Takumi now, not after he has called him with his name only. It is impossible to make up for Takumi’s mistake. He clenches his fist and is so near to scold at Takumi for what he has done. Yet, more importantly, he needs to deal with his people and his suspiciousness.

 

“Did Prince Takumi just say Prince Leo’s name directly? How would he...”

 

“Prince Leo must have been kind to Prince Takumi! That’s why he helped him in the first place!”

 

“Is Prince Leo a traitor? Is he going to help Prince Takumi escape?”

 

“How dare they! We should kill them both!”

 

“Yes, Prince Leo is a traitor! Just kill them!”

 

Leo shivers and walks backwards. He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to protect himself from those words. He knows he has been treating Takumi as a friend, which is not acceptable. He thought as long as no one knows, he could get away from the trouble. But now, when Takumi has leaked the truth in the worse possible situation, he can do nothing but tremble in fear, tears pricking out from his eyes, and he begs for someone to save them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Saizo.
> 
> (Hints: Saizo is Ryoma's retainers. If Saizo came, you know what Ryoma did, right?)
> 
> By the way, I've quite a number of hints for the upcoming events in this chapter. See if you can find those! Sorry for the cliffhanger anyways... (I've already finished the next chapter, just need to wait for proofreading) 
> 
> Ps. Beaver has told me it was weird when the Nohrians criticised the Queen. They were actually ironic as Hoshido is a 'peace-loving country' but they didn't save Takumi (and let him suffer). It is just contradicting.
> 
> Ps 2. I've made a LOT of typo in my first update... Gosh. (I've fixed some already... Still a lot)


	8. Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update please don't kill me!
> 
> Leo seems to be more childish in this chapter (onwards). Hope you guys won't mind :3 All in all he is just an 8 years old child.
> 
> Thanks Pulm_Beaver for proofreading again :)

Leo stands in the middle of the plaza. His eyes are empty, so as his brain. It has been some time since he last felt so helpless, so hopeless. Takumi has just screamed his name, and people are suspecting that they have a secret relationship. Some even conclude that he is a traitor and is helping Takumi for his escape. Either way, his people don't want to keep his best friend alive.

 

“Just kill them both! Whoever violates the law should be executed!” 

 

There is no end to the Nohrians’ growing anger. He should have run away with Takumi and shut themselves in his room. He might have been able to sneak away when Takumi shouted his name, but he has already missed the opportunity. He should have left Takumi alone rather than get himself caught in this hopeless situation.

 

“What happened? Prince Leo? Why is Prince Takumi calling your name?”

 

Leo swallows his saliva. He might be able to lie that he is just a victim and is innocent. He should be able to trick everyone and tell them it was the Hoshidan Prince’s fault. He should betray Takumi and let the guards execute him.

 

“I…”

 

But when he gazes at the Hoshidan Prince, weeping on top of the plaza stairs with innocent amber eyes staring at him, he can’t bring himself to lie. He once gave hope to Takumi, encouraging him to continue living. He once promised to bring him back to Hoshido, safely and happily. He can’t allow himself to see those amber eyes losing their very last shard of light, with his heart cracking, his tear pouring down his face, and his mouth muffling ‘why did you kill me?’

 

He can’t do this. He can’t push his best friend to a hellish death. He can’t let Takumi feel betrayed and die innocently. 

 

Even if it costs his life.

 

“I-I don’t know… I was…”

 

“What happened here?” The crowned prince of Nohr shouts from the back of the crowd and passes through it. “Why should my brother be dead?”

 

“He befriended that Hoshidan! He is going to betray Nohr!”

 

“He is a traitor! Like how his mother tricked King Garon!”

 

“Just kill him! He is a son of a bitch!”

 

“Silence!” Xander waves his arm and stares at whoever dares to make a sound. He stands in front of Leo, pulling his little brother towards him. “I will talk to him. We need to gather more details before making the final decision.”

 

The Nohrians stand silently and lower their heads. They are unsatisfied - their fists are clenched and their lips were bitten. Yet, speaking against the crown prince is certain death.

 

“And you.” Xander’s voice pierces through the silent and glares at the army leader. “Release him.”

 

“But, your Highness, Prince Takumi was...”

 

“He is the Nohrian Royalty’s property.” Xander narrows his eyes and deepens his voice. “King Garon doesn’t want him to be dead. He still holds great value as a hostage.” The army leader shivers and gives Xander a confused stare. “Are you rejecting my orders?”

 

“No… Your Highness…” He immediately brings Takumi to Xander and kneels in front of him. “I apologize for my impulsiveness. Prince Takumi was…”

 

“You don’t need to tell me the story now.” Xander harshly grabs Takumi’s shoulders and orders the guards to give him a leash. “We will investigate this matter later.”

 

“Yes, Prince Xander.” The Crown Prince takes Takumi’s leash and holds Leo’s hand. He waves his hand again, dismissing everyone before walking to Leo’s room.

 

Takumi sinks his head and staggers through the hallway. He is still confused about what just happened: walking around the streets, being kidnapped, Saizo’s execution, and whipping - there were too many things happen in a sudden. His back still hurts, and bruises are forming. He can still hear the sound of bones cracking each step he takes. He tries glancing at Leo, but all he returns is a glare filled with hatred and guilt.   
  


When they arrive Leo’s room, the younger Nohrian Prince brings Takumi back to his room. “Stay here,” he whispers, so softly and so sadly. His eyes are already filled with tears and his hands are trembling. “I’ll be back… Really soon.”

 

“But…”

 

“Just wait here for a while. I will give you medication… after this.” He gives a faint smile and pushes Takumi back to his dark room. He locks the door when Xander coughs.

 

“You’re obviously not treating the way you should.” Xander beckons Leo to sit on the chair opposite to him. “You know how you should act.”

 

“Yes, Prince Xander.” Leo crosses his fingers and avoids any eye contact with his brother. His breaths are becoming harsher and harsher as he waits for his brother’s response.

 

“What happened?” Xander stares with flames burning in his eyes. “Why did the people want you to be executed?”

 

“I-I…” Leo hugs his knees and lowers his voice. “I brought him to the town. He was kidnapped and saw that Hoshidan’s execution…” Leo rubs his tears and covers himself behind his legs. “Then, he went crazy… and he was punished by whipping… and he called my name…”

 

“Is that all?” Leo sobs and nods. His mind is still recalling the scene when he whipped Takumi - Every short cry Takumi produced hurts him. His hands are tainted with the blood flowing out of Takumi’s scars. His shoulders need to bear the consequence of painting Takumi’s back with scars. 

 

“You know you shouldn’t have brought Prince Takumi out, let alone bringing him near the execution.” Xander’s voice goes straight into his ears. “You shall be punished.”

 

Leo drags his knees closer to himself. He knows he will need to bear the consequence. He can foresee the trouble the moment he promised Takumi to bring him out. But why, is his body trembling? Why is he escaping Xander’s glare and avoid talking to him? 

 

_ Why? Am I so fragile? Am I as fragile as Mother described? _

 

He bites his lips and sniffs. “Come and see me tomorrow morning. You won’t listen to me in this state.” Xander raises up and pushes his chair back.

 

“Wait,” Leo whispers between his sobs. “May I ask you a question?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why did you give Takumi to me?” Leo asks and sinks his head. “I didn’t ask for help. I didn’t ask for a slave. So why did you give him to me?”

 

“I’ve my own retainers. Camilla and Azura are strong enough to protect themselves. Elise is taken care by the maids.” Xander didn’t even bother turning around and looking at his brother. “You’ve just lost your mother two months ago, so I thought it would be good for you to have someone near your age.”

 

“Is that it?” Leo rubs his tears and places his feet on the ground. “I thought it’s more because how useless I am. You thought you can give anything you don’t want to me, isn’t that why you threw Takumi to my room and assigned him as a slave?”

 

“That is not true, Leo.” Xander replies in a deep, serious voice. “That is just your imagination. You’re not inferior.” He gives him a short glance. “Is that all?”

 

“Why did you tell Father not to execute him?” Leo tugs Xander’s shirt weakly. “It was stated that ‘ten towns for Takumi’s life’. Why didn’t Father execute him? Why did you suggest to turn him into a slave?”

 

“It’s none of your business, Leo.” 

 

“Because you don’t want another child to die in front of you?” Leo’s voice rises and his grip on the shirt tightens. “You saw so much death during the concubine war that you realise how powerless you are. Now, the war has ended, isn’t that why you don’t want another innocent child dying in front of you?” His voice is mixed with anger and muffled cries.

 

“Why… You just don’t want to suffer from seeing a young body buried in the graveyard. You just don’t want to your heart breaks when the child asks you why he needs to be executed. Why can you get away from your suffocation while I can’t?”

 

Leo gasps and holds his breath for a second before he rages at the crowned prince. “Why can’t I do the things I want? I just want to be friends with him! I just want him to be happy! Isn’t that why you gave him to me in the first place? So why can’t I treat him like a friend?”

 

He bites his lips when Xander just narrowed his eyes as a reply. “Am I so inferior? That you can just throw the things you don’t want to me? Because I’m a son of a concubine? Because I am not formally a prince? What makes me and you different?”

 

Leo glares at Xander, whose expression doesn’t betray any emotion. “WHY CAN’T I DO WHAT I WANT? TELL ME, XANDER!”

 

The crown prince slaps him in his face. “Don’t let that craziness get into you.” His voice is so calm that makes Leo angrier. “This is something you don’t need to know. Don’t ask about it anymore.”

 

“I don’t care!” Leo holds his cheek and looks at his brother. “I just want to know…”

 

“He could be a lot worse.” Xander grips Leo’s shoulders and pushes him away. “Yes, I wanted to save Prince Takumi. I was selfish. But now, aren’t you the one who wants to save him? Do you want him to be punished instead of you?”

 

“No… But you’re not answering my question!”

 

“You need to know what the situation is!” Xander tightens his grip and stares at Leo. “If you don’t want him to be killed, then stop whining about your silly problems! Or do you want me to tell Father that he should kill the Hoshidan Prince tomorrow? Your choice!”

 

“No! Don’t kill Takumi!”

 

“Then stop whining about your silly problems. You know how you should act!.” The crown prince releases his grip on Leo’s shoulder and leaves the room. “Goodnight. See you tomorrow in my room” He slams the door, leaving his brother alone in the room, confused.

 

Leo stands in the middle of the room, fist clenched and teeth biting his lips. He was angry about Xander, but he soon realises Takumi might be killed if he continues. Xander’s words struck straight to his heart - he wants Takumi’s smile more than anything in the world.

 

That he tried so recklessly to protect that smile, so reckless that it nearly killed him.

 

The Nohrian prince takes his key and unlocks the door, swings it open and finds his one and only best friend. He gasps when he recalls his brother saying ‘he could be a lot worse’. His tears fill his eyes again when he sees the scars on his back.

 

“Leo…” Takumi turns around, yet still avoiding eye contact with Leo. “I’m sorry… I-I…”

 

Leo runs at Takumi and hugs him. “Don’t leave me… Don’t leave me like how Mother did…” He sobs when he feels Takumi’s wrapping his hand around him. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have hurt you… I know it hurts… I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s my fault, Leo. You don’t need to…”

 

“I don’t want you to die! I don’t want anyone I love to leave me again!” Leo screams and shivers. “P-Please… Don’t leave me… Never leave me again!”

 

Takumi smiles slightly and rubs Leo’s back. Until now, he has always seen Leo as a strong, matured boy. He has seen tears dripping from the edge of his eyes, but never saw him weeping and screaming. The pain on his back is prominent, but it is nothing compared to how devastated Leo must feel. 

 

“I will never leave you. Never.” Takumi caresses Leo’s hair as his tears fall off his cheek. “I won’t die before you do, I promise.”

 

The boys hug each other, as their tears pour down their faces. Their eyes are red, but they don’t care. Their hands are shivering, but they don’t care either. All they need is a little love to warm their fragile hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't OOC Xander... (He punches Leo's face in the CD drama too). I still think Xander was meaner to Leo when he was young (that why he was over matured).
> 
> (I actually direct translated the last sentence from Chinese. Hope that it makes sense)


	9. Hoshido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's look at another side of the spectrum (i.e. what is happening in Hoshido). Might be OOC If you haven't read the previous chapters, but if you do, you will know why I kinda change/exaggerate some personalities.
> 
> I'm sorry to tell you that there won't be any Leokumi in this chapter, but very emotional chapter nevertheless (and a major chapter in the plot).
> 
> Remarks before starting:  
> 1\. The condition of trading Takumi's life is 10 towns. (Mikoto didn't accept that. She tries to negotiate, though.)  
> 2\. Mikoto is just a NEW Queen (she is taking up her duty for 2-3 years only). People don't trust her much because she is a 'newcomer' (not Hoshidan Royals' real mother) and the first female ruler (I know that is sexist but that is how emperor system works)  
> 3\. Ryoma is 18 (already) so he has the right to become the king (This isn't that important in this chapter but in later Hoshidan chapters).  
> 4\. Sakura and Takumi are the closest siblings (that is my HC)

_ “Any last words, Prince Takumi?” _

 

_ Sakura finds herself in the middle of the crowd. She doesn’t know where she is - she is surrounded by blonde hair protestants with torn clothes. The sky is dark - there is no light, not even the slightest, in this wicked town. _

 

_ She nudges to the front and takes a clear view of his brother, who is held in front of the guillotine. His wrists are tied, his feet are shackled, his skin is covered with scars and bruises - there is nothing left in that boy remains undamaged. He staggers forwards as the guard whipped his back, contaminating his white cloth in red lines. _

 

_ “Takumi! Brother!” Sakura screams when his brother is forced to kneel down in front of the people. Her voice is shaking, so as her body. Her tears cover her eyes, pricking out from the edge of her eyes. “TAKUMI!” _

 

_ The Hoshidan prince looks at his sister. His eyes are dull and lifeless - he has already lost hope. His tears are pricking from the edge of his eyes, silently, as if life is slowly draining out of him. His once platinum hair has become grey, with blood stinks painting on it. His hands are shivering, and his legs are trembling. His mouth widens as his shattering voice comes out, _

 

_ “Sakura… Why am I…Why…” _

 

_ His head is then covered and held onto the guillotine. The soldier then pulls the blade up until it touches the top. Nohrians holds their breath while Sakura is running towards her brother, panting and crying in horror. _

 

_ “NO! TAKUMI! NO!” _

 

_ The blade accelerates downwards as the soldier releases his grip. It isn’t long until blood spills onto her face, tainting her innocent face with crimson red. _

 

_ “No… Takumi… No… D-Don’t… D-Don’t…” _

 

-

 

Sakura grabs her blanket and pants. It isn’t the first time she dreams of Takumi calling her name and dying in front of her. She tries to convince herself that it was just a nightmare, but it can’t stop tears streaming down her face. Her breaths become more rapid when she thinks of her brother’s lifeless eye - the eyes that feel betrayed by the whole country.

 

It has been a month since Takumi disappeared from castle Shirasagi. Mikoto told her people that he is sick and requires long-term medication, but everyone in the castle knows it’s fake - even Sakura. She saw messengers coming every hour, and her mother sending more and more troops to find him. Yet, nothing, except dead bodies and skulls, have ever returned.

 

She covers the blanket over herself.  _ Takumi is no longer here.  _ She weeps harder when the thought of Takumi dying catches her. Even though Mikoto has been telling her Takumi is just away for a short while, she could sense her underlying depression every time she mentioned his name. Her eyes became watery, and her voice started shattering. Her hands caressed her cheek and hummed a foreign song.

 

“Sakura! Were you having a nightmare again?” Hana knocks the door and sits beside the Hoshidan Princess. “It’s okay, Sakura. Prince Takumi is… he is just away for a short adventure. He will never forget you, right?” 

 

She forces a sad smile. A smile that reminds her of her brother more than encouraging her.

 

“Should I call Queen Mikoto?” Hana smoothes the young Hoshidan Princess back when her eyes become watery. “Seeing you in this state makes me… heartbroken.”

 

Sakura shakes her head and pushes herself off the bed. Her legs are still trembling, and her body is still spasming in fear. Quiet sobs are still leaving from his mouth, so as the endless tears streaming down her face. But it doesn’t matter to her - she is desperate to find her Mother. She needs her to tell her that Takumi is still  _ alive _ , that he will  _ soon return _ .

 

“Should I go with you?” Hana grips her shoulder, but Sakura shakes her head and walks in silent. She sees messengers passing through her, rushing to the throne room and reporting news about her brother. She sees mercenaries running around the castle with their weapon equipped, waiting for the Queen’s next command. She sees strategists gathering piles and piles of books, planning how to save Takumi from the hands of the Nohrians.

 

But all she feels is her sinking heart. Her tears have already marked her path wet. She can feel nothing other than the emptiness of losing her closest sibling. Nothing but seeing her brother beheaded in her dreams.

 

She turns right at the end of the corridor and arrives Mikoto’s private chamber. She peeks through the gap and sees Ryoma standing in front of her Mother, raising their voice and shouting at each other.

 

“Why are you sending more troops to find Takumi?” The crown prince of Hoshido yells and bangs the table. “You will kill the whole Hoshido at this rate!”

 

“Because he might still be alive! He might still be somewhere calling for help!” Mikoto rises and snaps. “He might be in the cell now, trembling and praying for our help! He might still be…”

 

“But is it worth sacrificing 3000 lives for just a single being?!” Ryoma grabs and shakes her shoulders. “Wake up, mother! You are a queen! You are the one serving the country!”

 

“I know! Of course I know!” Mikoto pushes Ryoma’s hands away and stares at him. “But I’m a mother too! Samuragi has told me to take good care of the child, but now... ”

 

“Father didn’t tell you to sacrifice the whole country for just a child! You know what is more important, Queen Mikoto! Isn’t that why you rejected the conditions in the first place? Because you don’t want to sacrifice the lives of 5000 people just for a single person?”

 

Ryoma gasps and raises his voice. “But now, you are sending more people to hell than accepting the condition! You need to go through that! Takumi is DEAD! He is GONE!”

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL!”

 

Mikoto rages and endless tears roll off his cheek. “I’ve never thought it would be like this…” She mutters and bites her lips. “Hinoka and Kamui ran away because they think I’m a killer; Sakura can no longer talk because of losing her closest sibling; You are arguing with me day and night, because of my indecisiveness.” She bites her lips and looks away. “And Takumi… He is dead… He is suffering in hell… Because of me...”

 

There is a long pause before Mikoto continues. “I know… I am a Queen… I’m the leader of the country, that I should value my country before anything else.” She sobs quietly as her hands shiver. “But I’m a mother too - I don’t want to see my family breaking apart. My heart cracks when Hinoka pulls Kamui away from me. My heart cracks when Sakura shuts herself in the room all day long. My heart cracks when you stop trusting me. My heart cracks when I see Takumi in my dream, screaming for help and dying in the hands of the Nohrians.”

 

Ryoma sighs. His head sinks and his eyes become watery. “It was a wrong decision.” The Hoshidan Queen hugs her chest as her voice deepens. “I should have saved Takumi, even if it costs my respect and trust. I just want a happy family, sitting together chatting about their day. I just want to see smiling faces, cheering at each other like you usually do. I just want to reunite with everyone once more, even if it is impossible now.”

 

“I just hope… Someday in heaven… We can see Takumi again, smiling innocently like he usually did, and laugh as much as we can. I just hope we can be the loving family like we once were. That’s why… no matter how slim the chance might be… I just want to save Takumi and save our family. Is that really selfish?”

 

Sakura hides behind the door and sobs. Takumi is gone forever, and she will never be able to find him. He is in a place far, far away, a place where she can never reach. A place so far that she will never be able to chase him.

 

Or maybe, he will forget her by the time they meet.

 

Her heart sinks, so deeply, so silently. She can hear the shattering sound inside her, tearing her heart into countless pieces. Her hands are shivering, so weakly, so fearfully as a part of her is lost.

 

“Sakura?” Ryoma is surprised to find his sister eavesdropping the whole time. “Why are you here?”

 

Sakura shakes her head and tugs Mikoto’s shirt. “It’s okay, Sakura. We were not arguing.” Her voice softens although tears is reflected from the edge of her eyes. She sits on the sofa and lets her daughter sleep on her laps. “It’s alright, Sakura. Everything is fine.”

 

The Queen gives a sad smile and asks the crown prince to leave for a short while. “Were you having a nightmare?” She caresses Sakura’s salmon hair and observes the small twitch on her face. “So you saw Takumi again, don’t you?”

 

Sakura hugs her Mother’s waist and nudges her head into her belly. “Takumi will be coming back soon.” She pats her head and smiles sadly. “He will… He will be back really soon.”

 

_ “Really soon.” _

 

Her caressing action stops and gazes with dazzling, yet depressed eyes. Eyes that are filled with regrets and guilt. Her tears overflow her eyes as if she has killed her own son with her very hand, as if she has destroyed him because of her own selfishness.

 

_ “These fragments of a dream  _

_ that you have given me  _

_ remains dormant in this unending night.” _

 

Sakura could feel dampness, warm tears rolling down her cheek. The young Hoshidan girl looks back at her Mother, who is crying, yet still trying to keep the smile on her face, humming the foreign song.

 

_ “The clustered stars  _

_ have lost one of their companions  _

_ daybreak's ARIA is crying out.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it:  
> Kamui and Hinoka runaway from the castle;  
> Sakura has lost the ability to talk;  
> Ryoma keeps on arguing with Mikoto;  
> Mikoto is just heartbroken by this situation.  
> And more than 3000 Hoshidan get killed/lost because of finding Takumi, including Saizo (from chapter 7).
> 
> The song is 'Aria' in Kara no Kyoukai (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziHaZ1TsrFo). I get the translation here (http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm). Brilliant song to go with this chapter!
> 
> By the way, I think Sakura is the most tragic character from this series. Maybe Mikoto but nah.
> 
> (Now I realise Takumi is the worse developed character in this work XD)


	10. Kagero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week after executing Saizo in the plaza, but the damage done to Leo hasn't faded, not even the slightest. Takumi tried to cheer him up, but when he saw the Hoshidan ninja coming, he knew it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the late update! It has been a tough month for me (You know, Takumi's birthday, Christmas and New Year and all those stuff). Thanks for that 1000 hits! We are back to Leokumi (Nohrian's) side (but I'm going to do another Hoshidan chapter soon. Really soon.)
> 
> Notes: Kagero is still Mikoto's retainer. Mikoto asked her to save Takumi.
> 
> Thanks Lightning for proofreading this chapter!

It has been a week since the incident in the plaza. Leo has been silent and avoided Takumi. He asks Takumi to put on the shackles again when he is away. The sword practice has also stopped, too - Leo seems to be exhausted and sad whenever he arrives home.

 

Takumi is sitting on Leo’s bed and gazes out at the window. _Why is the sky always dark? What’s the time now?_ He looks at the clock, closes his book, and prepares tea for Leo who will be returning soon. In the past week, he saw Leo crying in his bed and talking to himself. He tried to ask what happened but all he replied was ‘I’m okay, Takumi’. He tried talking about the history and philosophy books but he gave him a cold shoulder. So this time, he tries baking cookies and serves his favourite tea to cheer him up.

 

The Hoshidan Prince hums and puts on gloves and opens the oven. Normally, he is not allowed to use the kitchen without Leo’s permission. Yet, Leo will understand it when he give the cookies to his best friend (and cheer him up, ideally). He takes the tray out of the oven and cools down the cookies, puts tea into the teapot and boils the water, leans on the cabinet and hums the foreign song his Mother taught him.

 

 _“_ _These fragments of a dream_

_that you have given me_

_remains dormant in this unending night.”_

 

_How is Mother now? Does she miss me? How about my family? Did they know I’m here?_

 

_“The clustered stars_

_have lost one of their companions_

_daybreak's ARIA is crying out.”_

 

_When will I go back? Will they welcome me? How will Leo feel if I leave him? Will he be lonely again? Will he cry under the blanket again?_

 

_“There is already nothing left in the midst of this unending rain_

_that fears the past_

_Right now, the future that you have lost_

_has once again just begun.”_

 

_The future that I have lost has once again just begun? My future…  Does that mean the future that I will be living instead of being executed? The future of being with Leo?_

 

“Prince Takumi?”

 

He turns around and sees a figure crawling into the room through the window. She appeared to be a Hoshidan ninja with long black hair.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

She dashes towards him, “Queen Mikoto… We thought you were dead. Why… You’re still alive!”

 

_Still alive? What does she mean? Does my family think I’m dead?_

 

_Or is that the future I’ve lost? The future of being a Hoshidan Prince again and living with my family?_

 

“K-Kagero?”

 

_Is she going to take me back? Am I going back to Hoshido? Going back to Hoshido so ‘the future I’ve lost’ will begin?_

 

_Leo told me that my family is still searching for me and I will return to Hoshido. He told me that I’ll be the Hoshidan Prince once again, and my family will love me more than ever. He told me that everything I lost will restore._

 

_But that also means - I am going to leave Leo too._

 

“Prince Takumi, Queen Mikoto is desperate…” Kagero scans around the room and grips Takumi’s shoulders. “I’ll tell you later. We need to leave here first.” She pulls her scarf over his face and carries Takumi.

 

“Wait! Kagero! I still need to…” The ninja places his finger on his lips, telling him to keep quiet until they leave the castle. She opens the door and sneaks out of the room with young Takumi struggling in her hand.

 

_Please! I need to tell Leo! Leo will miss me if I suddenly disappear!_

 

_He will be punished by his brother again and he will hide underneath the blanket, weeping as he is lonely again._

 

“Queen Mikoto asked me to rescue you.” She covers his mouth and whispers. “She is depressed, so as your siblings.” She glances at the corridor and turns the corner. “The family is breaking apart - They all need you to be back.”

 

“What do you mean, Kagero? How’s Sakura, and Ryoma, and Hinoka, and Kamui? Are they alright?” Eyes widened, the young Prince pulls himself closer to her hug. He wants to know what is happening - He needs to. He has already been away from home for more than a month, yet he has no news about Hoshido and his family. He needs to know what future awaits him. “Is that why Saizo was here? He was…”

 

“You saw Saizo?” Her breaths become rapid and her heart beats faster when she hears Saizo’s name. Her body is shivering as if she is afraid of knowing what happened to him. She grip tightens and bites her lips. “Princess Sakura… She stopped…”

 

A fireball strikes in front of them, blocking their path. Kagero dodges and tries to dart through the fire, yet trees grow from the ground and trap them in the corridor.

 

“Another Hoshidan ninja?” The young Nohrian Prince says and walks from another end of the dark, empty corridor. The glowing tome on his hand is the only light and reflects the hazel, angry eyes. “When will you give up? Are you begging to die in the hands of Nohrians?”

 

“Leo!” Takumi kicks her arms and falls from her grip. “Why are you here?” He wants to run towards his best friend, but the ninja grabs his shoulder and pulls him back.

 

“He is dangerous. He wants your life.” Kagero takes her shuriken out and pushes Takumi back. “Stay back. I’ll deal with this fast and we will go back to Hoshido.”

 

Leo takes his sword and points it at Kagero. “You’re confident at yourself.” He glances at Takumi, who is standing at the back, shivering. His amber eyes stare at him, begging him to stop fighting. His mouth opens and closes, as if he wants to tell something.

 

“Let’s go back after this is over, Takumi.” He forces a smile and immediately stares back at Kagero. “This will be quite bloody, so close your eyes if you want. I’ll end this soon so we can have tea back home.”

 

“Is that how you Nohrians fooled Prince Takumi?” Kagero aims at Leo’s neck and throws a shuriken. “You captured Prince Takumi, and now you are trying to befriend him? Filths.”

 

“This is none of your business.” Leo swings his sword and deflects the coming shuriken. His hands are shivering, so as his voice. His eyes are terrified, like how they acted when he whipped Takumi, when he was punished by Xander, and when he hugged Takumi and begged him not to leave. He wants to be strong and fight off the enemy in front of him. He wants to protect Takumi and stay with him forever.

 

_You won’t take Takumi away like how you took Mother away!_

 

The Nohrian Prince thrusts at the ninja, but his attack misses and the ninja circles behind him. He turns around, trying to make a scratch on the ninja, but he is way too slow to catch up with her speed. Kagero takes another shuriken and aims at the dark prince’s head.

 

_You won't take Takumi away in front of my eyes!_

 

“No! Kagero! Don’t kill him! Leo isn’t like the other Nohrians!” Takumi screams and runs between those two. He spreads his arm wide and pushes Kagero away. “Please! Kagero! Leo is my friend! He saved me from being executed! He taught me swordplay! He helped me during the time I was here!”

 

Kagero rolls back and gazes Takumi in confusion. “And Leo,” He turns around and faces his friend. “My family needs me - they are suffering from losing me. I’ll come back and see you once my family is okay!”

 

_What do you mean by ‘your family needs you? I need you too! Don’t you see how hard I tried to protect you? Don’t you see that I’m sacrificing myself just to protect you?_

 

Takumi softens his voice as he realises the change in Leo’s expression. “If it is not okay to bring me away, at least let Kagero live. Then she can tell Mother that I’m not dead, and Mother won’t need to worry about me. Please, Leo, just let her live! There is no need to kill her!”

 

The Hoshidan Prince observes his expression - Twisted yet angry at himself. His fist clenches and grips the sword tight. He bites his lips and recalls what Xander told him.

 

_“You know what you need to do, Leo.” Leo was ordered to have a talk with Xander after the incident in the plaza. The crown prince sat on the opposite side of the room, tapping his fingers and waiting for his brother’s reply. “If you don’t obey the rules, Prince Takumi will be dead.”_

 

_“What about the punishment, Xander?” Leo looked at his knees and his nails dug into his skin. His body was shivering and tears nearly pricked out of his eyes. He knew his brother would give no mercy to anyone, not even his little brother._

 

_“Follow Father’s orders and I’ll cover this up for you.” Leo reached Xander’s stare. “Prince Takumi will leave you sooner or later - You know that. The more you care about him, the harder it is for leaving him.”_

 

_“So what do you want to say?”_

 

_“The news will spread like wildfire and people will be suspicious about you.” Xander stood up and pushed his chair back. “Be that cold Leo you were - the Leo before Takumi came. Kill every enemy in your path like how you did, like how you tried to earn a compliment from your mother.” He walked passed Leo and muttered,_

 

_“If you don’t cut their head off, they will take yours or Takumi’s one off first.”_

 

“Please! Leo! Please! Kagero!” Takumi begs so hard that his tears roll off his cheek. “Please! Don’t fight! You both are good guys! You don’t need to kill each other!”

 

Leo throws Brynhildr on the ground and tightens his grip on his sword. “Leo! Please! I beg you!” He walks towards Takumi and grips his shoulder. “Leo! You know how much I love my family! I really don’t want them to be worried! Even if you don’t let me back, even if you just let Kagero to tell them I’m alive, even…”

 

_I want to make you smile like you always do, Takumi._

 

_I want to lay down my sword and stop killing too._

 

He pushes Takumi away and thrusts his sword at his chest.

 

_“I’m sorry, Takumi. But I need to do what I must.”_

 

“Prince Takumi!” Kagero throws a shuriken at Leo’s forearm, causing him to lose his grip. She leaps towards Takumi, checking him whether he is injured or not, before realising Leo waves his hand and spawns the tree at her.

 

“Brynhildr!”

 

The tree crashes Kagero into the wall, demobilising all her limbs. She struggles against the branches, but her bones are broken because of the hit.

 

“You filthy Nohrian!” Kagero coughs out blood and barks. “You kept Prince Takumi away and cheated him! You stole him from Hoshido and murdered Saizo, you senseless killer!”

 

“I don’t play fairly, Hoshidans, you should have known that.” Leo takes his sword with his uninjured arm. He gazes at Takumi, who freezes in place because of the shock. His body is trembling in fear and tears unwillingly prick out from the edge of his eyes.

 

“You aren’t going to kill Kagero, right?” His voice shivers and he can barely pronounce the words. “Please tell me you won’t, Leo! You are a good guy, right? Right?”

 

“Just close your eyes and ears for a while, Takumi.” Leo forces a sad smile and turns around. His heart arches - he never felt so hard to kill someone before. He never felt the sword is so heavy to lift and so difficult to cut other’s head away. It has been long since he hesitated before killing, and even longer that he felt guilty for killing someone.

 

_I do it because of you, Takumi._

 

_Because I want you to survive._

 

“No… Leo… No… Don’t kill… Don’t...”

 

_I’m sorry,_

 

_But it’s all for you._

 

The sword slashes through Kagero’s neck and blood contaminate his face and hands in red, once again. The branches are dye in crimson, as her head slides off his neck and falls onto the ground.

 

“Rest in peace.” He wraps the corpse and the head in a white blanket. After tying the edges up and ensuring no blood can be seen by Takumi, he puts his sword away and turns around at Takumi.

 

“It’s okay now, Takumi.” He steps towards the Hoshidan prince, who is terrified. His hands snatch for a weapon to protect himself. His eyes are trembling, and his mouth muffles out unrecognizable words. His legs kick himself away when Leo approaches.

 

“A-Are you going to k-kill me…?” Takumi leans on the wall and gazes at Leo. Tears roll off his cheek as he feels betrayed by the boy in front of him. His breaths become rapid as he foresees his blade ending his life soon. “A-Are you a bad guy? L-Leo…?”

 

“No, Takumi! Listen to me… ” Leo tries to pat his head and calm him down, but whenever he steps forward, Takumi pushes himself back. He wants to hug him and tells him that he tried to protect him, that he or Takumi will be killed if he didn’t murder Kagero. Yet, words are stuck in his throat once again, only leaving him with an empty stare.

 

“Why… Then why did you kill Kagero?” Takumi’s voice breaks and anger grows in his eyes. “She is a human too! She has a family too! She is going to bring me back to Hoshido just for a short while! So why did you killed her? Did you plan this? Are you going to kill all Hoshidans? Are you in the same squad as the one who killed Saizo? Did you let them capture me intentionally? Did you want me to be dead from the very start?”

 

Leo clenches his fist and bites his lips. _I just want you to live._ He whispers to himself. _I just want you to stay at my side._

 

“So why… Leo… Why did you treat me like a friend? Why did you soothe my back whenever I’m crying? Why did you encourage me and give me hope?” The Hoshidan bursts in tears and screams. “You are going to kill me soon, so why didn’t just end me fast and I wouldn’t need to suffer from this?! Why did you need to kill Kagero in front of me? You know I will be heartbroken! You know I will get crazy! So why did you do this to me?”

 

The dark prince looks away. _I did everything just to protect you._ He takes a short glance at Takumi. _I did everything just to make you live longer. I just want to see you smile again. Stay with me so we both don’t need to suffer from losing our loved ones again._

 

_So I don’t need to see you dying right in front of me, like how Mother did._

 

“Leo!” Takumi’s voice becomes desperate. He needs to know why - why of all people, that it is Leo who tricked him. Why the dark prince deceived himself as a friend when he first came. “Tell me! Leo! Tell me!”

 

Leo staggers and kneels down. He widens his arms, trying to catch Takumi in his hug. He thought Takumi can feel his sadness and confusion too. He thought Takumi will realise he loves him too. He thought Takumi will just cry in his hug and forget all the hatred he has.

 

But all the younger prince does is push him away.

 

_Takumi…_

 

_Did you really don’t trust me?_

 

_I’ve saved you from being executed. I tried my best to protect you in every scenario._

 

_But why do you hate me just because of killing that ninja?_

 

“Don’t touch me!” His voice is shivering more than he ever did, and his eyes are filled with hatred and doubt. “You captured me in the first place, didn’t you? You are the one who pulled me away from my Mother, aren’t you? You just want me to be dead, don’t you?” He twitches, snatches a shuriken from the ground and points the blade at Leo.

 

“No, Takumi. That isn’t it! I am your friend. I really love…”

 

“Stop! Don’t pretending as my friend!” The Hoshidan screams with tears pouring all over his face. “I tried so hard to make you smile! I tried to be a good friend and did everything to make you feel better! So why do you need to do this to me, LEO! WHY DID YOU MURDER MY FAMILY AND KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME? WHY DID YOU TRICK ME ALL THESE TIME! LEO!”

 

“Please… Let’s go back to my room and I’ll tell you the truth…” Leo gazes at the Hoshidan Prince, he realises his hands are bleeding because of holding the shuriken so tight. He sobs in pain whenever he walks closer to him, that the blade is hurting him in return. “The blade is hurting you. You will be infected if you don’t heal it soon…”

 

“Why do you need to care about me?! Leave me alone!” Takumi pushes himself away and swings the blade. “I won’t go back to your room! I’m not going to let you kill me!” He stands up and moves away from the Nohrian Prince. “Don’t come any closer Leo, you just killed the people I cared about... And now you want to kill me…” He weakly mutters.

 

“No, please, Takumi! I kill people just to protect you!” Leo tries to grab his hand and pulls him into his arms, but Takumi dodges and runs to the dark end of the corridor, leaving him alone like how his mother did.

 

_Like how his mother died in front of him, leaving him alone in this world._

 

“NO!” Leo spawns trees and blocks Takumi’s path. “YOU PROMISED ME TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER!” He waves his hand and spawns another tree to push Takumi back. “YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON’T LEAVE LIKE MOTHER!”

 

He walks towards Takumi, who is lying on the ground, injured. He carries the younger prince with both of his hands and walks back to his room silently.

 

But he doesn’t realise the Hoshidan struggles throughout the whole journey, that he tries to bite his arms and pushes him away, that he doesn’t want to stay with him, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kagero. I really don't want to kill you. But it just makes more sense for you sneaking into the Nohrian castle than Orochi.
> 
> Btw, the song is the SAME one from the last chapter (just a stanza more). Lyrics from here (http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm)
> 
> Niles will be appearing next chapter :3 To 'fix' their relationship (not really Niles has a more important job here than 'fixing their relationship')


	11. Niles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Kagero die in Leo's hands, Takumi starts to lose trust in his 'best friend'. But when he is still overcoming the sadness of Leo's betrayal, Hoshido has already taken action for the Third Prince's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm really sorry that I haven't updated it since Feb... Life has been really busy for me :( (Even though I'm already halfway done with chapter 12).
> 
> Not-so-much Leokumi moments but Niles is FINALLY here! (Time for Niles to mess up :#)

“I’ll leave the food here.” Leo pushes the door and places the food on the table. “You will starve to death if you don’t eat anything.”

 

It has been two weeks since Kagero’s death, Takumi has never left his bed, let alone his room after that incident. There were a few times he tried to question Leo why he killed her, but he stopped when he saw those hazel eyes contaminated with Kagero’s blood.

 

“You’re going to kill me ” Takumi hugs his knees and covers his shackles with the blanket. “Why would you bother to feed me if I am destined to be executed? Isn’t food scarce in Nohr?”

 

Leo glances at Takumi and replaces the old candle with a new one. There is only ‘good’ and ‘evil’ in Takumi’s eyes, and he has already fallen into the ‘evil’ category. There is no way to tell him why he did that, especially when he is too innocent to listen to people from the ‘evil’ side.

 

“Why don’t you just kill me now?” Takumi muffles. “Do you want to see me suffering in this world?”

 

Leo looks back - The innocence he swore to protect has already disappeared. He would have scolded, blamed that person if it wasn’t _himself_ who killed this kid. If he could go back in time, he would have stopped himself from executing the ninja in front of him. He would have done anything to prevent losing his one and only friend.

 

But he knows, all he had done is for the sake of Takumi. He wanted to keep him alive and healthy. He wanted to see the day when Takumi can finally return to his family and chat with him without worrying about all the social status and political issues.

 

He turns back and focuses on the ground. He doesn’t know what to do - he doesn’t know what he _should_ do.

 

He closes the door. No, he _locks_ the door so Takumi won’t come out. Maybe, it’s his selfishness which drives him forward. Maybe, he just wants to save himself by helping that Hoshidan Prince. Maybe, he wants to learn the word ‘childishness’ by looking at that pure, innocent smile.

 

_Maybe, that is what meant by confusion._

 

He lies on the bed and gazes at the ceiling. _Maybe I can ask Xander what should I do._ He shakes his head. _He will just tell me to obey Father’s orders. He will punish me for being so weak._

 

_How about Elise and Camilla? No, they will simply ignore me and tell me to train alone._

 

_Maybe mother… No, mother isn’t here anymore. Even if she does, she won’t listen to me either._

 

It isn’t long that he realises Takumi is the only person he can share what he actually thinks, that he was the only true friend he had. But now, he has already lost him, so who can he ask for advice and share his secrets?

 

The Nohrian prince rubs his eyes, snatches Brynhildr and mindlessly walk out of his room. He doesn’t know where to go, but he doesn’t want to know either. His body will lead him to the place where he belongs - where someone can teach him what to do and save them both.

 

_Takumi,_

 

_Will you forgive me for killing that ninja?_

 

_Will you listen to my reason for killing her?_

 

_Will you be my one and only friend again?_

 

_Will you…_

 

An arrow suddenly passes in front of him, piercing through his hair, making a small cut on his forehead. It isn’t fetal by any means, but the smell of blood stinks his nose. Blood rolls down from his eyebrow to his cheek, drawing a crimson line on his face.

 

“Come out.” The Nohrian prince flips the pages and points at the direction the arrow came from. “You’ve already lost your chance of killing me.” His voice is cold, his eyes are stern, but his hands are shivering. “You can’t hide from me.”

 

If it wasn’t the incident a week ago, he would have crushed the assassin with his magic. He would have murdered him without the slightest guilt. He would have brought his head to his Father and get some praise from his family.

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to _kill_ when this ‘perfect’ Leo is the very reason why his own friend left him.

 

Instead, he cautiously moves towards the outlaw. His magic is still gathered at the tip of his finger, in case the outlaw attacks him. But as Takumi said,  there is no meaning in killing. He can never know the reason behind his assassination, either, if the assassin is dead.

 

An arrow shots towards his shoulder and he flings his hand, swiping a magic barrier in front of him. The arrow deflects, but still makes a scratch on his shoulder. He wants to stop the bleeding from his wounds, but he needs to be prepared for any sudden attack. It is risky, and he might lose his life for his carelessness. But, he can’t live another day with his hands tainted with blood. He can’t live with Takumi muttering about killing him. He can’t lose Takumi again.

 

“You have already failed twice,” Leo screams and blocks the escaping route with Brynhildr’s trees. “Face your punishment!”

 

The Nohrian prince gathers his most powerful spells on the tip of his finger - he is prepared to face the most devastating attack. But when he is about to turn the corner, he hears a laugh, a self-despising laugh. He can hear the assassin leaning on the wall and throwing his bow away.

 

“Why don’t you kill me?” He speaks with a quiet laugh. “I attempted to kill you, a Nohrian Prince. It’s just a matter of time before I am executed.”

 

Leo bites his lips - if it wasn’t Takumi’s words, he would have slaughtered him without the slightest hesitation. He would have used him as a target practice and burned him into ashes.

 

He grabs his tome tight. After all those assassinations in the concubine war, he should have realized it is ignorant to trust the enemy. He should have raised his awareness as long as there is a single breath in the enemy’s body.

 

How does Takumi’s action hurt him that much? He doesn’t know. Takumi doesn’t only change his attitude, but also his values and his mindset and…

 

He summons bushes from the ground and limits the assassin’s movement. Breathing in, he turns the corner and stares at the outlaw.

 

“You’ve finally shown yourself, Prince Leo of Nohr.” The white-haired outlaw smirks. “I’ve heard you are the most senseless, yet the most intelligent of all the concubine’s children.” He looks up and grins. “Are you keeping me alive just to torture me?”

 

If he hadn’t left his sword in his room, he would have thrust the blade through his throat. He wants to slap him on his face, but it would just make him teasing him further. He observes the outlaw’s face - he has an eyepatch on his right eye. His skin is dark, showing that he is from a region near the Hoshidan borders. By his torn, simple clothing, it is obvious that he came from a poverty.

 

“Who are you?” Leo doesn’t know what aroused his curiosity about this man. Maybe his clothing - his mother came from a poor region before she was here. Maybe he wants to know more about the rationale of this assassination. Maybe he wants to get more information about the outside world.

 

“I’m Niles, your disgrace.” The outlaw smirks and gazes at the Nohrian Prince. “Shouldn’t you kill me by now? Or do you want to punish me in front of King Garon?”

 

Leo bites his lips - he can’t contaminate his hands in this bloody matter again. He can’t let Takumi see him holding one’s head and that unlucky man stops breathing. He needs to stop - even if his Father orders him to - being an emotionless murderer, because...

 

_“There is no meaning in killing.”_

 

“I didn’t expect the Nohrian prince to say _this_.” Niles exhales and leans back onto the bushes. “So what do you want me to do, little Prince? Your no-death ideology isn’t going to last long.”

 

 _An outlaw._ The image of Takumi suddenly floats onto his head. _Will he know how Hoshido is? By his appearance, will he be working for Hoshido? Did Hoshido betray him? Or was he a spy in Hoshido?_

 

_No… what about Takumi? What happened to the Third Prince of Hoshido, Takumi? What did the Queen say about his disappearance?_

 

“What happened in Hoshido?” He whispers and stares at the white-haired man. “Is there something big about the Royal family?”

 

“Oh, Hoshido, the _peace-loving_ country.” Niles sighs. “It’s all over the news - A Hoshidan prince died from food poisoning and Queen Mikoto blamed Nohr for the incident.” Leo raises his eyebrow, doubting. “She even said she is going to start a full-scale war against Nohr.”

 

“What?” Even though the Royals should be the first one to receive information, he had never heard of that. The thought of Queen Mikoto abandoning Takumi scares him, especially when he promised him he will bring him back to Hoshido safely. “Which Hoshidan prince?”

 

“The third prince of Hoshido, prince Takumi.” Eyes widened, he gasps. He can’t believe this - Takumi is in a room, alive. But in not-so-far-away, his mother announced his death to start a war against them. He clenches his fist - what has happened in the outside world? Why is Father keeping everything a secret? Does he not want to defend Nohr? There are way too many questions in his head.

 

He leans down and whispers beside his ears. “Come with me.” He is disobeying Father’s order, but his urge to know the truth has already taken over him. “Tell me whatever you know about Hoshido, and that Hoshidan Prince Takumi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Niles is now Leo's prisoner :3
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be (another) Hoshidan chapter. A REALLY long one, though (I'm halfway through and it's already 9 pages long)


	12. Beyond the White Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Ryoma (and the Hoshidan Royal) family during Takumi's capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! I wanted to call this chapter 'Ryoma' but I realise this is more of a Hoshidan backstory chapter (It fits the name 'Underlying').
> 
> The right aligned text is (Ryoma's imaginary) Takumi's last memory. (Of course, Takumi is still in Leo's room. He is still mad at Leo, though)

_ It is a devastating fire - The pillar are burned to cinders, the ceiling is so fragile that it would fall at any second. Fireballs are raining from the sky, taking away people’s life before they realise it. The floor is red, painted with both flames and blood. The once prosperous, dignified Hoshidan castle has turned into an utter hell. _

 

_ “Come here!” Ryoma directs the Hoshidan to the nearest exit before the building collapse. “Here! Faster!” _

 

_ He looks around, checking if there is still anyone trapped in this wildfire. And there he sees, a shadowy figure at the back of the room. It isn’t like the others crying and shivering, praying for God to save them, but rather standing still.  _

 

_ Still, as if he has already given up escaping from this hell. _

 

_ “Hey! Why are you standing there! You’re going to be…” _

 

_ Ryoma gasps. That silvery hair, those amber eyes - he is none other than his own brother Takumi. If he wasn’t sure this is the dream, he now sure that it is. Yet, he doesn’t know whether it’s a blessing or a curse - his heart is flooded with his guilt, his hands are tainted with his brother’s blood. Some part of him wants to save this Takumi right in front of him, so he can at least see his ‘brother’ forgiving himself. But some part of him is scared - what if he knows he is dead? What if he comes just for the sake of revenge? _

 

_ “Takumi, let’s get out of here.” The Hoshidan First Prince grips his younger brother’s wrist. “Let’s go out together!” _

 

_ Deep in his heart, he still wants to see Takumi’s smile again. He wants to hear him laughing and thanking him. He needs those faces to forgive himself. He urges for it - at least he can convince himself that he did the right thing. _

 

_ “Why…?” His heart shatters. “Why do I need to go out?” His cold hand pushes Ryoma’s hand away. “I am… I am dead already…” _

 

_ Eyes widened, Ryoma bites his lips. He shivers - his worst fear has come true. His eyes are filled with tears, but he can’t cry out - he had done so much wrong that he has already lost the right to beg for forgiveness.  _

 

_ “Takumi… I…” _

 

_ The fire spreads and the crumbling ceiling falls. “No!” The older brother turns back and throws himself to his brother. “Takumi!” He screams, takes the hit and hugs his brother. _

 

_ Ryoma leans on Takumi, and his blood draw a line from his head to his cheek. He gazes at his younger brother, hoping that he will be shocked, hoping that he will be crying in his hug like how he did. _

 

_ “Why did you… protect me?”  _

 

_ But no, Takumi’s cold voice speaks as if nothing had happened. “You killed me… You chose not to save me…” He mumbles. The more he speaks, the more his voice shivers. “So why did you… protect me?” _

 

_ He hugs his brother tighter, hoping that he can warm his brother’s body. He hopes he can at least feel a sense of happiness and warmth inside his brother’s dead body. He hopes he can at least fool himself that he did the right thing. _

 

_ “You, and Mother, and everyone else told me that you are going to protect me at all cost.” The younger prince continues as if he didn’t see his brother’s tears and blood. “You told me that you’re going to save me no matter what.” These cold words make Ryoma tremble. “So why… why did you not save me?” _

 

_ He hopes there was a slight angry in the last sentence. He hopes he can be hated. But all he can hear is Takumi’s childish innocent and those amber eyes staring, begging at him asking why is he dead. _

 

_ But there is nothing. Nothing but an innocent tone. _

 

_ “Takumi… Takumi…” He was lost for words - he can no longer express his guilt. This is the worst situation - Takumi is too pure to scold him, yet too childish to understand why he did that. He can’t forgive him, yet he can’t be hated either. He is, as if, between of nowhere - his siblings left him, his Mother left him, his Father left him, and he is arguing with Queen Mikoto. He has nothing to blame at, no one but himself. _

 

_ He blinks and sees his brother’s last memory. The youngest Hoshidan prince kneeling on the plaza, with Nohrians surrounding him. The soldiers chained him onto the ground when the Nohrian King arrived. The Nohrians shouted ‘revenge for our families’ and ‘torture him’ as King Garon whipped the young child. _

 

_ The child screamed helplessly like a dying butterfly in the spiderweb. He cried as his skin were torn and his own blood splashed onto his own face. He struggled - he tried to struggle when the soldiers threw him into the dry woods. The Nohrians sprayed him with alcohol, tied him onto the metal bar and burned him alive. _

 

_ “Poor Hoshidan prince. He has done nothing wrong but is abandoned by his family and being publicly tortured before his own death.” _

 

_ “Queen Mikoto knows he will be nothing but a punching bag - a punching bag just for Nohrians to vent, but she still decides to abandon him. Too bad that no one decided to save him.” _

 

_ The silver hair prince cried as he saw the flame burning closer and closer to him. He tried to run away, but the chains limited him movement. He begs the crowd to save him, but all they did was venting and cursing him. He gazes at the Nohrian King with watery eyes, hoping that he would spare a young child with such painful death, begging that he can at least end his life fast. _

 

_ But no, no one was trying to save him. No one was even trying to end his life faster. _

 

_ “Mother… Ryoma…” _

 

_ He screamed to the open sky. When he was young, his family promised him they would save him at all cost. But where are they now? Did they even know their little brother is here? Did they know he is suffering in a land of unknown? _

 

_ “Hinoka… Kamui… Sakura…” _

 

_ Why? Why did they not save him? Why did they betrayed him? What have he done wrong to deserve such a horrible ending? _

 

_ He weeped, till his very last breath. Till his body has been burned into ashes. _

 

_ The high prince returns to the burning castle and gazes at the brother in his arms. The flame is burning, like how it did, but his body is as cold as ice - it is an empty vessel with no sadness, no anger, but only confusion.  _

 

_ Hs stares at Ryoma - his eyes are filled with endless tears, like how he did when he screamed at the open sky. His feet started to burn, like what happened in the Nohrian plaza, and then his torso, and then… _

 

_ “No one is ever going to save you.” Ryoma is again in Takumi’s last memories. Below his feet is Takumi’s corpse - but his body was so incomplete that it can barely call it a corpse. It was just ashes… and the last bit of his flesh. _

 

_ “Dying at such a young age, prince.” The Nohrian played Takumi’s skull with his feet. He smirked and spited onto his face. “You are but a sacrifice, a martyr to your family's selfishness.” _

 

_ No… Takumi… I just wanted to save Hoshido… I… _

 

_ Ryoma returns to the Hoshidan castle and the flame has reached Takumi’s face. “Why…” The younger prince muffles as the flame covers the rest of his body. His tears roll off his cheek and forms a stream on his face.  “W-Why…” His voice is shattered and broken. “R-Ryo…” _

 

_ Ryoma hugs his brother, but he has already been burned into cinders, like how the memory Takumi was. He looks at his hand - it is tainted with his own brother’s blood yet again. He killed his brother, his blood related brother, with his very own hands, and with the very worst death. _

 

_ “No… No… Takumi… TAKUMI! _ **_”_ **

 

Ryoma’s eyes shoot open and he sits on his bed. “Takumi.” He clenches his fist, hoping that he can still feel the warmth of his dead brother. He rubs his eyes, hoping that he can still see the ashes and his brother’s corpse, hoping that he can still tell how guilty he is and how much he loves him.

 

But no, it’s him and only him.

 

He pushes himself up and staggers across the room. It has been one and a half month since Takumi’s disappearance, yet there is still no news about him. Queen Mikoto was desperate to find him at first, but after Kagero’s disappearance, she stopped sending any troops for the search. She is tired, after all those chaos in the family and in the country, after all the rebellion asking why numerous of soldiers were dead for ‘no reason’. Or maybe, she has already lost hope for Takumi’s survival and a family reunion.

 

That’s why, she will be holding his funeral today. 

 

In front of him is a cabinet with a set of doll Queen Mikoto made for his younger brother. After his capture, he found these dolls scattering over his brother’s room, so he brought them back. Why? Maybe he was guilty. Maybe he thought his brother’s soul might be trapped in one of these. Maybe these broken dolls gave him hope when he sees his brother ‘alive’.

 

The Hoshidan high prince pats Takumi doll’s head. “Takumi...” He rubs his cheek, as if he is wiping off tears from his brother’s face. “It’s so horrible… so painful to die from that death, right? You must be praying for someone to save you until the last second.”

 

“But I couldn’t save you… not even your corpse or your soul…”

 

He sobs, so silently, hoping no one other than his brother can hear this. “I failed to protect you… I failed as an elder brother…” He wants to hug the doll, but his hands are shivering so vigorously. It’s because of him that Takumi died in the hands of the Nohrian and rests in a land of darkness. It’s because of him that his body is burned into ashes and teased by Nohrians. It’s because of him that he will need to suffer in this eternal hell forever. 

 

“Haunt me if you want to, Takumi.” He tries to push his cheek up and forces a smile in his face. “Scold me for being the worst brother ever. Torture me like how the Nohrians did to you. Do anything to me as long as this can reduce your suffrage.” 

 

“Please… Just do something… So that I know you are listening… So that I know your soul is here is Hoshido… So that I can be punished for what I have done…”

 

He turns the Takumi doll around and faces it towards the wall. His throat is dry, and his body is trembling in fear and sadness. Yet, it is his last time - his last time before Takumi is officially dead.

 

“Good bye, my dear brother. Rest in peace.”

 

He takes a deep breath and changes into his ceremonial clothes. He washes his face and looks himself in the mirror - he needs to avoid others seeing him weeping like a little girl. He is, afterall, the crowd prince of Hoshido.

 

Ryoma leaves his room and staggers through the corridor. In one of the many windows on the side of the hallway, he can see Takumi’s training ground behind the woods. He remembers watching Takumi practicing in his ‘secret’ hiding ground, especially the few days before his originally ‘epic’ battle with him. He remembers staring at his younger brother swinging his sword and imitating his action. But nevertheless, he remembers the day Takumi was captured.

 

_ As always, he was leaning on the wall and waiting for Takumi’s appearance in his training ground. Usually, his brother would be there sharply at 4 o’clock, but he didn’t. First, he thought Takumi was too exhausted from his lesson so he would quit that day, but a scream sudden caught his attention. _

 

_ Even from that distance, he knew that was Takumi. He rushed to the forest, hoping that he could still chase after the kidnapper. _

 

_ He did, actually, when he saw trees flickering and the kidnapper running away. But when he stepped out of the castle, all he saw was hundreds of dead body lying on the ground. He wanted to ignore this tragic scene, but his mind was telling that he would be one of them. His body suddenly became powerless as if energy was draining out of him. _

 

_ He gazed at his brother - being captured and taken away to a land of unknown. He wanted to take him back, but he was fainting because of fear. He had never thought of this - he was defeated before he could even take his sword out. He was too terrified to protect his brother in this hellish environment.  _

 

_ “No… Takumi… Don’t…” _

 

_ His mind became dizzy and all he could feel was falling onto the ground. He could hear the soldiers running after Takumi and him struggling for help, but he could do nothing. Even if he is the crowd prince. _

 

_ The next time he woke up, he was in his own room with Hinoka and Kamui giving him sad smiles. They knew, what happened. _

 

His heart arches when he recalls this part of his memory - it increases the already-heavy-burden of Takumi’s death. For how many times did he blame himself for his weakness? If he was stronger, both mentally and physically, he could have saved Takumi. His family wouldn’t be broken and neither of them need to suffer from the pain of losing an important family member.

 

He continues his walk to Queen Mikoto’s room. Even though it is Takumi’s funeral, his distant corridor here is silent - he can only hear his footsteps. This isn’t how castle Shirasagi used to be like - There used to be governors rushing around and passing news to the King. But since that day - the day they receive the first blackmail from Nohr, claiming that they would kill Takumi if they didn’t trade him for land, castle Shirasagi became completely different.

 

It was that day, his family started to break apart and hope started to turn them down again and again. It was that day, they realised how powerless and selfish they are. It was that day, they realise peace-loving Hoshido is nothing but a lie.

 

_ “We are leaving now! We are no kids of that step-mother Mikoto!” Hinoka held Kamui’s hand and shouted. “She betrayed our family! She choose to kill Takumi for her honour!” _

 

_ “Hinoka, maybe you can stay for a while longer.” The eldest brother kneeled down and rubbed his sister’s hair. “Queen Mikoto has her reason for this option…” _

 

_ “No! Ryoma! I refuse! Did you not remember how she crown herself after Father died? She nearly killed Kamui when he was brought to Cyrkensia!” She swung her arm and stared at him. “She is going to kill Takumi this time! I told you that she isn’t trustworthy!” _

 

_ “How about Kamui?” Ryoma gazed at his younger brother. “Queen Mikoto is your Mother afterall.” _

 

_ “I… I…” He looked away like every other time. Obviously, he believed that Mikoto has her own reason, but Hinoka’s agony was too strong and forced him to follow her decision. _

 

_ “Take care then, you two.” Ryoma could only give his best wish when he saw two of his siblings leave. “Forts are relatively safe. Stay close - I will search for you when Takumi is back.” _

 

_ The two younger siblings nodded. “Why do you need to stay by her side, Ryoma?” Hinoka muttered. “You know she is a murderer, so why do you support her?” _

 

_ “Cause there is something I still need to do.” _

 

Or it’s more like, he wants to do something to save Takumi - he wants to do something to repay his debt. He wants to do something that can make himself feel better.

 

It has been a long walk from his room to Queen Mikoto’s one (or maybe he just slow down his footsteps and hoping that Takumi could ‘survive’ longer). Yet, some part of him still foolishly believes as long as he can’t see Takumi’s dead corpse, he is still alive, searching for them in return.

 

“So you have come, Ryoma.” Mikoto whispers when Ryoma turns the door knob. “I have something to show you.”

 

“I thought we comprised that we should stop arguing today, for the sake of Takumi.” The high prince mutters and closes the door behind him. “So Kamui and Hinoka aren’t coming… at last…”

 

“They are, but they will go to the plaza directly.” The mother takes the box, which is wrapped with a white blanket. “I’ve just received this from the Nohrian Royal family.” She passes the box to Ryoma. “Even though we have admitted her death, but…”

 

Ryoma unwraps the blanket and opens the lid. Below the layer of white clothes, it is none other than Kagero’s dead head, contaminated with blood on her face. Her eyes are closed, but Ryoma is sure she had a long, painful death. 

 

“Rest in peace.” This is the only thing he can think of. Ever since Takumi’s disappearance, Queen Mikoto has been sending soldiers to rescue him. However, whenever they thought the ninja has return with good news, Nohr would send a box of dead corpse - heads of the soldiers they sent. How many have died because of this, he doesn’t know - he has already lost count. By some point, getting these blackmails seems to be a weekly routine, even though it is just an act of Nohr demonstrating their power.

 

Yet, after all those mails and time, Takumi’s corpse is still not there. Afterall, he might be burnt to death, like how his dream acts out; or maybe, he is tortured to a point where his body is no longer complete. Maybe the Nohrians don’t want to send his corpse back to his homeland, despite he has done nothing wrong.

 

“Do you hate the Nohrians?” Mikoto mumbles. “They have parted our family… They have disturbed our peace. Not only Takumi, but also Samuragi, and all our people.” Her body is trembling in anger and sadness. “And now, they are sending us those corpse and laugh at us, because we don’t have a complete family. Because we are weak and we can do nothing against them. Because we value peace and we can’t revenge for what they have done.”

 

Ryoma is stunned: Does he hate Nohrians? Yes. They did took away everything precious to him - his siblings, his family, peace and happiness. All he has left is his position, but it means nothing when his siblings are not cheering beside him. The Nohrians - they were jealous, envy, and even till a point where he can downright call them evil and heartless.

 

But he can’t still blame them for Takumi’s capture, nor for his Father’s death. It’s still their fault for getting into an obvious trap and having a hole in the castle’s defense. It is still their own fault for not being  _ strong _ enough.

 

“Why, why can you forgive them? How could anyone forgive them?” Her voice is shaking, and her hands is clenched into a fist. “Ryoma, why? How could you not be mad at them? Why?”

 

The high prince bites his lips - his silence is stronger than any phrases he can think of. “Why?” He can hear her voice breaking and tears pricking from her eyes. “They have taken away Takumi and Sumaragi. They took away our peaceful lifestyle and force us to go to war. They took everything away from us and laughed at how useless and powerless we are”

 

“Why… Why aren’t you mad at them?”

 

-

 

The Hoshidan Royals stand silently in the middle of the plaza - usually, the plaza is for announcing encouraging news such as unexpected crop yield or the start of the festival. But today, the Royals are filled with sorrow and tears. The lively streets are now so quiet, till a point that it is deadly. Rumors about the Third Prince have spread around the country, and they are only waiting for the Queen to declare his very death.

 

“Citizens of Hoshido,” The Queen speaks up. “I thank you all for coming. A lot has happened in these few weeks - Both Prince Kamui and Princess Hinoka were sick and haven’t seen us for weeks. Rumours about the Third Prince’s where about has spread - Some says he is sick, some says he ran away from the castle; some says he was kidnapped, some say he is dead.”

 

An empty coffin is pushed to middle of the plaza. Hinoka and Kamui, who were back just for Takumi’s funeral, grab Ryoma’s kimono and sob. The high prince kneels down and hugs the younger siblings. Patting their back, he bites his lips and glares at Queen Mikoto.

 

_ The Queen filled with lies. _

 

“Why did  _ she  _ say that we were sick?” Hinoka whispers between her silent sobs. “Why did she  _ lie? _ He was  _ captured _ ! He was still suffering  _ in Nohr!  _ So why…?”

 

Ryoma covers his mouth and shakes his head. “Please, Hinoka. Just stop this…”

 

“But Takumi is…!”

 

The eldest brother gazes at Kamui, who was deep in his thought. Even back then, Kamui believed Queen Mikoto that she had her reason for her choice. If it wasn’t Hinoka’s aura, he would have tell her his thought. If he had told her, then maybe they won’t runaway from the castle, maybe Queen Mikoto will be less broken, maybe Sakura will start speaking again and…

 

“Please, Hinoka.” Ryoma caresses his hair. “Please… For the sake of Kamui, and Takumi. Rest let him rest in peace…. I beg you.”

 

_ Please… Just don’t let Takumi suffer any further. Just don’t let him see how horrified we are after his disappearance. _

 

He looks at Sakura, who is stunted by that empty coffin. She isn’t crying, or sobbing, or weeping - she has already forgotten how to do those, but just staring at that it emptily. It is as if a part or her has been tear out forcefully, brutally, and she is all alone in this world.

 

“Takumi… Brother… Not… Dead…” He can see her shaping these words, but is fail to speak them out. Her eyes are lifeless and filled with despair - no matter how many time she sees this scene, she can let his brother’s death be less painful.

 

“As the Queen of Hoshido and the Mother of Prince Takumi, I’m very sorry to tell you he just past away.” She crumbles the small piece of notes in her hand. Her tears have already filled her eyes, and soon form a stream on her face. “When he was alive, he wished to be a Hoshidan warrior. He wished to see Hoshido grows and becomes the strongest country in the continent. But before he can achieve his dream, no, before he reaches adulthood, those dirty Nohrians have contaminated him.”

 

_ So, what lie are you going to say in order to safe your crown and your throne? What will you do to taint Takumi further? _

 

“Some have also asked me the death of numerous soldiers these few weeks.” She pauses and grips the small piece of paper. Her eyes are no longer filled with sorrow, but anger. Her voice raised - it no longer that soft, charming voice, but one filled with vengeance. “The Nohrians have added a new type of poison in the recent batch of food supply. It is not Prince Takumi, but those countless soldiers have also died from the food poisoning. That poison… The victims’ body would be corroded by that poison, both mentally and physically. They struggled against the drug, until it turned all their skin purple, until it took away their sight and their loved ones right in front of them!”

 

“I apologize for all the victim’s family that I couldn’t tell you earlier. But after all the investigation, it clearly directed that King Garon was the one planning all these! It was HIM who killed both TAKUMI AND ALL OUR LOVED ONES! HE forced us to go in war!”

 

Ryoma hugs the younger siblings and bites his lips.  _ Lies. _ He nudges the sibling’s face into his chest.  _ Lies. _ He bites his lips harder until it bleeds.

 

“So citizens of Hoshido,

 

_ Lies. _

 

“For our next generations!

 

_ What about Takumi? Why do you need to use his funeral for your military promotion?! _

 

“Let us…

 

_ Why can’t you let Takumi rest in peace? Why can’t your respect your son a little? Why don’t you know that he had already suffered enough? _

 

Fight…

 

_ Do you really wish for power? Do you really want to write your name in the history book? Do you really want to step on Takumi’s corpse? _

 

Against…

 

_ Do you know how much we have suffered? Can you compare that to what Takumi has suffered? Can you imagine what a child will feel like when he was captured in the age of 7? Can you imagine what he will feel when he is tortured to death in a land of unknown? What have he done wrong? Tell me! What give you the right to taint his very funeral? What give you the right to do everything just in your favour?! _

 

Nohr!”

 

The crowd screams, but the Royals siblings are quiet. Hinoka glares at the Queen and hugs Kamui. Sakura shivers and glances at the Queen doubtedly before staring at the ground again. Ryoma asks Sakura to come, hugging them all and begging  _ Takumi  _ to forgive him.

 

_ Why? Queen Mikoto? What is the meaning of violating the ‘peace-loving’ value of the country? What cost will you pay in order to get your ‘favourable outcome’? Why can’t you just pay a silence tribute for Takumi?  _

 

_ Why… did you betray the whole country, just to get that tiny revenge of yours? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Leokumi the next chapter :3
> 
> This is a super long chapter. Should have separated this into 2 chapters so I don't need to rush the ending.


	13. Predawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days past, but Leo still can't tell Takumi the truth. Silently, he begs this peace to last. But in reality, war is happening outside and the Hoshidan Prince is nothing more than a sacrificial lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter 'predawn' because of the Cytus chapter K :D

“Takumi, this is Niles. He will be staying here too.”

 

The young Nohrian Prince brings the outlaw into his room and introduced him to his best friend. As always, Takumi is curled into a ball, with his arms circling around his knees and lying on his bed. The dim candle light shines onto the Hoshidan’s face, grimming his tears streaks under dark light.

 

At first, Takumi doesn’t bother to look at the new visitor - he isn’t going to talk to him anyways. But when the outlaw grins, it sends a cold shiver up and down his spine, alerting him that the visitor is certainly unfriendly. He grabs the thin blanket and covers his head, shielding him away from the wicked newcomer. As Niles steps closer to the fragile ex-Hoshidan Prince, tears prick out from the edge of his eyes, and he pushes himself to the corner of the room.

 

“Niles! Stop!”

 

The Nohrian Prince grabs the bindings on Niles’ wrists. Entertained, the outlaw gives his infamous smirk and says, “So, he’s second Prince of Hoshido! Look at him! He’s so fragile! No wonder…”

 

“Stop!”

 

“Oh, the Nohrian Prince is angry~” Niles replies with a teasing tune, even though Leo clearly has the upper hand here. When Niles opens his mouth and tries to speak another word, Leo bends his fingers and earns a short scream from the prisoner. Ignoring the outlaw, Leo walks towards the shivering Hoshidan and rubs his head.

 

“Niles will be in this room… And you’ll be staying in my room starting from today.” Takumi gazes up at him. At first, his eyes are filled with fear and anxiety. But when he realizes that Leo is the only one he can depend on, he drops the hostile attitude and holds Leo’s hand. He gives a short nod to the Nohrian Prince and stands up.

 

“Gather your stuff and we’ll get out, okay?” Leo tries to be warm to his best friend by holding his hand in return. He tries to give him confidence - especially when Queen Mikoto has already abandoned him. He wants to see Takumi’s innocent smile, like how he was when he first arrived. He wants to help him regain his innocence, even if he is the very one who breaks it. He wants to protect this young reflection of himself, even when everything has abandoned him.

 

When Takumi has finished packing his stuff (it is just his teddy bear, anyways), the young Nohrian Prince brings him out to the lighter room. Ignoring Niles, he pushes the outlaw into the dirty, dark room Takumi was in. Upon locking the door, he can hear his wicked laugh and a teasing tone, asking,

 

“Are you sure you’re not going to tell him?”

 

Without a second of doubt, Leo kicks and locks the door immediately.  _ Shut up!  _ He wants to rage but that would only satisfy his new prisoner more. He tries to calm down - He needs to in order to act like a mature friend in front of Takumi.

 

Turning back, he can see his friend standing still, confused. Even after nearly of one and a half month of hostage, he is still not used to the shackles around his feet. There are still bruises formed around his legs - some of them are even permanent, reminding him that he had been a hostage. 

 

It’s true - the only hope Takumi has is returning to Hoshido. He can only pray that his family haven’t given up on him and would save him one day. He is in a labyrinth, where his wish for returning is the only driving force. 

 

For countless times, Leo hopes that he could help this reflection of his young self. He did, actually, before he killed that Hoshidan ninja. But after that accident, it is  _ him  _ that breaks his heart. Now, he might be able to heal that shattered Hoshidan heart once again by telling him that his family still love him. But what if he finds out the truth? His heart will be shattered; his eyes will no longer have light; his voice would be torn, and he would be forever locked in the maze of betrayal.

 

“I would sleep at the sofa… Lord Leo.” Takumi sits on the coach and takes a pillow nearby. Hugging the pillow (and his teddy bear), he avoids any eye contact with Leo. When the Nohrian steps towards him, he jerks and nudges his head into the pillow.

 

“It’s okay, Takumi. You will sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Leo mutters. His voice is filled with guilt, though his eyes are filled with care and sympathy. He wants to give Takumi the best - He wants him to live the fullest in the remaining days of life. He wants him to forgive, and begs him not to know the truth until his last moment.

 

“I’m the slave… And you are the master.” Takumi murmurs without even looking up. “Why are you treating me like a human being? Are you going to kill me soon? Or do you want to give me another shard of hope before you violently rip it out?”

 

Leo gasps - He can’t believe how sensitive Takumi is. When he first arrived, it was him who had that cold attitude to the Hoshidan. But now, it is vice versa - He is trying to pull Takumi back to his innocent self, whereas Takumi is trying to drag Leo back to the harsh reality he has been living. 

 

No, it’s different. Leo wants Takumi to return because he knows the truth behind the lies, but Takumi wants to forget his innocent self because he believes in his ‘truth’ behind Leo’s ‘lies’. After all, they just have different values and beliefs - They are just depending their own version of truth and lies. Neither of them are right nor wrong.

 

“It’s not, Takumi. Please, I beg you.” Leo takes another step forward. “Please! Just listen to me! It’s not like I want to kill you… But…”

 

Takumi gave a short glance at the Nohrian Prince before returning to his previous position. He sighs in annoyance, admitting defeat to this debatting game. Though, deep in his heart, he can feel Leo is genuine. The aura that Leo has, despite being dark and rather shallow, still has a spark of warmth in it. Deep inside, he knows Leo is still a ‘good person’, even after all the things he has done.

 

The Hoshidan ex-prince staggers to the side of the bed, hugging another pillow and buries himself below the blanket. It has been too much for him - Niles’ arrival and the weird tone Leo has. He doesn’t want to think anymore about his situation or his future - he just wants to sleep and escape from all the problems he has.

 

Leo smiles, but he hides a small sigh behind. The more he looks at Takumi, the more unwilling he is to tell him the truth. If only,  _ if only _ that he could stay with Takumi forever, silently assists him and guides him to the exit of this maze.

 

If only he could control Queen Mikoto’s will.

 

In the next two weeks, Leo has been treating Takumi with better foods and services. He has also allowed Niles to eavesdrop news about the incoming war (but only when Leo is beside him). Not to Leo’s surprise, Takumi has been doubting him more than once, but still follows when he begs him to. On the other hand, he has been finding chances to tell Takumi the truth. There were even a few times where Niles pretended to be the ‘antagonist’ and created an opportunity. However, whenever he is about to speak, he can sees his depressed face and hopeless moans, questioning why, of all people, would his family betray him. 

 

There has always been a saying that you should do it before it’s too late, cause you will always regret when you realise it is too late. 

 

It’s true. He should have told Takumi in those days so he won’t see those distrusted eyes before he left his room.

 

“Is this okay?” Leo brushes Takumi’s silvery hair. At the first few days, Takumi was hostile towards the Nohrian and didn’t allowed him to touch his hair. But after a few days of observing and talking with him, he softened up a bit and invited him to comb his hair. The Nohrian gasped in surprise, but accepted the invitation and took the silvery lock.

 

Takumi hummed and sat in front of the Nohrian Prince. Seeing the Hoshidan acting so casually was both a blessing and a curse to Leo - He did mend the relationship between them, but on the same time, it’s harder to leave him. Not to mention that it’s harder to tell him what his Mother did - On one hand, he wants to be his mother’s replacement and gives all the love he needs. But on the other hand, Takumi did have the right to know what happened outside. 

 

“Listen, Takumi…” Leo pauses his swift motion of brushing his hair. The Hoshidan prince turns back, gazing at the Nohrian with desperate eyes, urging him to tell whatever secret he have been keeping. He knows, after all these time Leo yearning his name, there is something in his mind.

 

Leo was so close to telling him, but he can feel his heart shrink when he opened his mouth. Once again, he can see that distrusted face and those eyes painted with anger and loneliness. He can hear Takumi screaming his siblings’ and mother’s name, moaning why he would be tricked into this wicked life.

 

“Nevermind.” The Nohrian silently blames himself for his weakness. If only he could ignore Takumi’s feeling for a moment, he would be able to confess. He gathers the silvery locks into a ponytail, but stops when he is about to to tie the red ribbon around it.

 

“Lord Leo?”

 

Deep in his heart, Leo knows, if he doesn’t tell him now, then time will tell him by a much harsher way.

 

That is his last time, he can feel it.  _ It is now, or never. _

 

“Actually… can you lie on my lap?” He brushes so hard that he is about to hide his face in the silvery hair. “I mean… I can sit on the bed… and you can rest your head above my lap... Is this weird?”

 

Takumi brushes in return and covers his face with his hands. After a few muffled screens, he can finally make an auditable reply. 

 

“I-If you want to… Lord Leo… I-I can...”

 

The Nohrian prince nods and sits on his bed. Guiding Takumi, he places his head on his thighs and caresses his cheek. How long will this moment last? He doesn't know. All he can feel is his best friend relaxing in his touches. All he can feel the warmth of his friend radiating against his skin, reminding him that he is still alive. All he can feel is the Hoshidan Price humming so peacefully, so childishly, yet so lonely at the same time.

 

“Lord Leo. Are you going to tell me something?”

 

He wished he had the courage to break that moment of peace. He wished he was stronger, both mentally and physically, so he could protect Takumi from all those dangers. He wished he was the crowned Prince, so he would be able to control this boy’s destiny.

 

He clenches his hand, and his eyes were shut. When he turns his head away, he closes his eyes so hard that tears start pricking from the edge. He hates it - he hates how innocent and sensitive Takumi is. He hates how obvious his action is, yet he was the one who didn’t have the courage to change.

 

“You’re lying to yourself, Lord Leo… Like how you lied to me.” Takumi holds his hands and mutters. “Your eyes… are filled with darkness. It’s haunting you down… Like my nightmares...”

 

“My Mother told me to face my weaknesses.” He pulls their held hands into his hug. “I don’t know why you lied to me, or yourself. I don’t know why you needed to kill Kagero and Saizo. But then, I can feel your good intention behind all these. 

 

So please, be honest with me, Lord Leo.”

 

The Nohrian Prince sighs - If Takumi has the courage to know, why doesn’t he have the courage to confess? Now, Takumi is willing to put himself in his shoes, why not believe him and try to think his way?

 

He can’t escape. He needs to face the truth - the reaction when Takumi knows the reality.

 

“Takumi… Your mother, Queen Mikoto has-”

 

“Sorry for interrupting your private moment, Lord Leo.” Niles sneaks out from his room and smirks. “But the Royal guards are coming. Soon.”

 

The Nohrian Prince gasps. In the last two weeks, Niles has proved himself to be capable of overhearing their conversations and alerting him to danger, but he has never thought would that Niles of all people could potentially save him and Takumi. Without a second of doubt, he pulls Takumi back to a sitting position and wraps his arms around him, whispering, “Hide, Takumi. Find a place to hide, NOW!”

 

The Hoshidan is shocked, though he obediently follows the Nohrian’s words. In no time, he drops himself on the ground and shelters himself under the bed. Leo, on the other hand, pushes Niles back to his room with both his ankles and wrists shackled. When he was about to lock the room, the main door flings open and the guards arrive without any salutations.

 

“It is very rude to slam open other’s door.” The young Nohrian Prince tries to hide his anxiousness behind his words. “What is the matter? What leads you here without even knocking the door?”

 

“Bring me the Hoshidan Prince!” The captain order without properly replying to Leo’s question. “It is the King’s direct order - Bring me the captured Hoshidan Prince IMMEDIATELY!”

 

“I suppose I can’t give you, since you didn’t…”

 

“Search his room! Search for the captured Hoshidan Prince!” The guard interrupts without listening to Leo’s full sentence. The gang invade his room, moving all his furnitures and even breaking some of his precious books. The Nohrian Prince wanted to snap back and sweep them away with his magic, but they are the  _ Royal  _ guard - The guard  _ directly  _ under his father’s control. To make things worse, he was crowned as a Prince solely because of the concubine war - His mother is nothing but a prostitute of King Garon. He doesn’t deserve this status - he should be in some sort of ruin if there wasn’t a mass death of ‘Royal’ children that time.

 

He is powerless. He is helpless.

 

“Here it is! The Hoshidan Prince is hiding under the bed!”

 

“I have also found a suspicious man in this dark room!”

 

Soon, the guards captured both Niles and Takumi and question him about Nile’s existence. He doesn't care what they’re asking - he doesn’t even care why they are asking. All he cares about is Takumi,  _ his  _ Takumi, pulled away from him.

 

“Please! Just give me a moment with the Hoshidan Prince! I beg you!”

 

“It’s the King’s order to get him immediately. He is the country’s sacrificial lamb anyways.” The guards didn’t even bother looking back. “We will be killed if we disobey, Prince Leo. We are all fighting for our lives.”

 

“Please! I beg you! Just one sentence!” The Nohrian Prince dashes to his best friend and trying to take his hand. “Please!”

 

But no, Takumi is pulled into the eternal darkness before he could reach him.

 

And there Leo is, alone in his room. He doesn’t know if he is sobbing - He hopes he is. He can only see his tears streaming into his hands, and his hands shivering in front of him. No, actually his whole body is trembling, in fear, in regret, in guilt, in depression… In so many feelings that he can’t even name them all.

 

Not so long ago, he wished Takumi would be able to smile innocently when he leaves. He wished they would be friends even after he arrived Hoshido. He wished his countries would ally, so he can visit his best friend often.

 

Yet reality is always harsh. He could only see a shocked face, eyes filled with betrayal and hopelessness, his hands tainted with his country’s blood and his shoulder carrying his country’s weight. He can no longer smile - He can’t after all those tragic events  _ Leo  _ gave him. He can’t because it’s  _ Leo’s  _ weakness that brings him into such ending. It’s all  _ Leo’s  _ fault.

 

The Nohrian Prince hides himself under the blankets and hugs the teddy he gave Takumi. He hopes he could feel Takumi’s hug. He hopes he can feel Takumi’s warmth in his bed. He hopes he can hear him saying ‘you need to face your weakness’ once again.

 

But it’s him, and him alone. All over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Niles but you don't have a lot to shine in this part (he will shine if I have the perseverance to write till part 3 of Underlying).
> 
> Now I start to doubt myself what these 13 chapters are for cause Takumi is still a sacrificial lamb... Except Leo cares him much more than he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://luluicey.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
